


The Moon As My Witness

by SayakaYoru351



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Humor, Knight Im Jaebum | JB, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pick-Up Lines, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers, Wang Gae Park Gae moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaYoru351/pseuds/SayakaYoru351
Summary: Fate is a game with no rules. It’s an unforeseen future; an endless race against time. You want to win against fate? You don’t. Fate is a game with no rules, so change it… and make your own rules.Two star-crossed souls will prove just how fate can be played in their hands.And the lone and bright eye of the sky, will bear witness of their endeavors.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 70
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, here you go. My first JJP story because this new 'Not by the moon' concept swallowed my self control. I won't complete the tags because I don't want to spoil.
> 
> It's a little cliche so bear with me please? The one thing I can promise is, it's not heavily tinted with angst to be the main theme of the story.

Loud

The market was loud; full of bustling folks purchasing for materials or ingredients for their meals. One or two, three or four, too many to count; vendors yelling and children playing, running and laughing enjoying their youth. The marketplace was brimming with energy and joy, people coming and leaving, and talking as if they were all long time friends when in fact, they just met in the middle of haggling. 

Hot

The weather was hot, scorching even. The sun was high up the sky, counting the time of noon. The pushing crowd and cramped spaces further doubled the heat already beating down the shadeless market. 

"Young sir, would you like some fresh apples?" An old man queried, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his yellow teeth came into view as he smiled. "These are the finest apples of Erthe--"

"Young sir! Perhaps you are interested in these Peach blossoms! They are freshly picked from the Kingdom's greatest orcha-" 

Left or right, offers came. It was tempting- No. "I apologize--"

"Young master!" Exclaimed by a man dashing and pushing pass the crowd. "Young master Jinyoung!"

Sigh. Why must he yell? "Sir Brian, I would appreciate it if you were not to scream my name in broad daylight," the young master hissed.

"Then why did you run off and stroll around in broad daylight when you are not supposed to be alone," Brian replied, disregarding his manners in favor of girding the young man. 

"I just want to explore for a bit and look around the town," Jinyoung huffed. "We are already here, I might as well enjoy this momentary freedom," he added and continued on his path.

Brian grunted and rolled his eyes, but he followed after the young man nonetheless. "Why do you want to see the town so bad? It's nothing special and there so too many citizens to move."

Jinyoung's lips formed into a pout, an unsightly expression for a noble man to make. "You say that because you can freely roam around during your patrols." 

Brian couldn't argue with that. "You make it sound like you are being imprisoned in the manor!"

"Am I not?" Jinyoung sneered. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. He must act decent and poise. "Look, I am not even allowed to exit the manor on my own. I had to plead for your assistance to explore. I am a man, and certainly not a child anymore. Why must I be treated as such?" 

Brian kept mum but a frown was etched between his brows. Jinyoung huffed once more and turned on his heel, only to be yanked back when he nearly bumped into a running child-- children. That's when Jinyoung noticed they made it to the Center Plaza. It was more spacious than the market but it was still bustling with people. The sound of the gushing fountain was accompanied by musical instruments, varying from guitars, harps, and violins. 

"Be careful, Young master. Next time I won't be here to keep watch of you," Brian mocked. 

Jinyoung scoffed and jerked his arm off the Knight's grasp. He stopped himself from soothing the pain and approached a performer instead. The performer was a man, that was certain. His long legs and broad shoulders screamed masculinity. He swore clothes not belonging to that of a mere street performer; too clean and detailed yet simple enough not to stand out amongst the crowd.

"Young master, it is nearing the hour of midday. We must head back before your father demands it," Brian reminded.

Jinyoung's lips pursed and a frown of displeasure was displayed on his flawless features. "I understand," he said. He knew that if he were to argue, Brian may not indulge him again. He should not let his stubbornness drive the only man who is on his side. 

Jinyoung mutely followed the Knight, but not before turning back to check the performer's next act. However, as he turned, he swore he met the man's gaze under the shade of his hat and dark hair. Jinyoung froze. Something about that man's eyes made his heart jump, a cold feeling washed over him despite the heat radiating from the sun. 

Fear

It was strong and firm, unfazed and steady; his eyes. The gaze of a man who holds no fear and exudes an aura of strong dominance and intimidation. Jinyoung remained motionless. A couple blocked his sight and by the time they passed by, the performer already had his attention to the children surrounding him.

"Jinyoung!" 

"Alright!" He yelled, finally fed up and began sprinting towards his guard. 

Night came along. The bustling streets of daylight now turned into night of festival. Lanterns and banners hung above in strings, lighting the once dim path and the celebrating townspeople. Music and joy filled each corners of the town, even those living near the boarders. Knights and citizens alike shared a barrel of beer, clinking their wooden cups and singing along the song sang by children passing by. 

"Jinyoung, you must act proper and prim for tonight," a woman said as she approached the silent boy. Her green ball gown dragged down the floor, gleaming and chiming with ornaments and intricate patterns. Her long black hair rolled into a bun adored by accessories and little gems.

"Yes, Mother," Jinyoung replied. 

The woman smiled warmly at him and reach behind him, taking a green velvet box on top of his desk and removed its content. She pulled her son close, piercing their family insignia at the collar of his jacket. It was a little branch of peach blossoms, for their family is the center of agriculture and markets of the Kingdom. The most delicious and sweetest peach blossoms are only found in their Kingdom and it has been told that it is a gift from the great gods during the reign of the fifth King. Jinyoung eyed the twin symbol at his mother's exposed collarbone, taking in the little details of pink petals that compliments his mother's fair skin, one he was able to inherit.

"Come, your father and uncle awaits," she urges. 

Jinyoung suppressed the urge to roll his eyes for he did not want to be scolded for being childish. He loved his mother dearly and his father is someone who he deeply respects. His parents weren't strict nor were they boastful. It is his uncle who he is exasperated to. That man was greedy and narcissistic, that Jinyoung loathes the fact he is named after him. The only thing he is grateful for is that the man was at least smart and full of good advice. Jinyoung learned a thing or two about manners and trading from him.

The festivities inside the castle is yet to begin, guest of high houses making their entrance known. All their noses were raised, eyes down and lips formed into a condescending smile. Their jewelries heavy and gleaming as if they were walking lanterns themselves. 

"The House of Lee have arrived!" Was yelled by squire.

The Head of the House stepped down the staircase first, followed the House's Lady and then their sons, the rest of the Household followed. The family parted ways to entertain their own circle of friends, if you were to call it that. 

The Head of the House and the Lady continued to the podium of the Royals, bowing in respect and greeting to let the King and Queen know of their presence. The House of Lee holds the Kingdom's harbors and ports, hence the purple banner of Waves rolled down to present their pride. Now, only one banner remained hidden, one Jinyoung wasn't keen to see.

"Jinyoung." 

Jinyoung turned at the call of his name and smiled at the sight of his old friend. "Sir Minho," he bowed in respect towards the elder.

Lee Minho, the heir of the family of Waves. The Lee and Park have a very close relationship, as they should, considering that the Lee's cannot operate without the approval and seal of the Park's. Minho was not only Jinyoung's friend, he was also his mentor in sword fighting and business trades. 

"You don't have to be so formal, we are friends here," Minho chuckled.

Jinyoung smiled sadly and shook his head. "I am afraid it is a must," he said and looked around the grandiose surrounding them.

"Ah..." Minho gaped knowingly and followed Jinyoung's line of vision. 

"The House of Im have arrived!"

Immediately, all jocundity came to a halt and silence coated the air. Even the sound of flowing music did nothing to lift the heavy pressure raining down the hall as the Head of the Family appeared, clad in silver armor with his family's insignia imprinted on his broad chest; the head of a roaring feline. Even the Lady of the House wore her armor of black steel and red leather. She was beautiful and fierce, the most respected woman of the Kingdom after the Queen. 

She led many wars in her years of service and carried victory along her name. Her small feline-like eyes remained unfazed, a trait that all of her children inherited, something that is also familiar to Jinyoung's memory. The Head of the House and Lady stopped before the King and Queen. They unsheathed their swords and dropped on one knee, bowing their heads as a Knight's way of greeting to the Royals. 

The last banner finally rolled down, revealing the golden head of the feline surrounded by red; the color of blood. The House of Im is the Kingdom's symbol of strength and power. They are a family of Knights, the Head family being the bloodline descendants of Royal Knights. They are the powerhouse of strategy and war tactics, having won all the war the Kingdom engaged to since the very first generation. 

The Head of the House and Lady stood on their feet and made their way to the Royal podium. They sheathed their swords and stood behind the King's throne, the remaining household members dispersing towards their assigned post. In other Kingdoms, the Knights should have been the first to arrive and create an arc for the entrance of the Royal Family. However, their Kingdom's tradition was different. The Royal Family should be the one to greet their guest as a sign of formality for they are the host. 

"I am hoping that your uncle does not cross paths with any of the Red Knights," Minho muttered.

Jinyoung kept mum. He never understood the feud between their family Households. He heard stories from his late grandfather, then his father, and then his uncle. As he was told, the Im's were responsible for the death of his grandfather from the 3rd generation. The rest of the story was left a mystery for him and his sisters, but he never asked for anymore detail. Jinyoung didn't care about it, frankly. 

The sins of their ancestors should not be carried by their descendants. 

"I certainly hope he does not make a fuss," Jinyoung sighed.

Both families were prideful. Neither would surrender to appease the other. Jinyoung wondered how this cold relationship was carried until his generation, and still remain as bad as it was before, maybe even worse at the present. Jinyoung never interacted with them before, not that he plans to. However, it was inevitable. If there is war, then there are negotiations for supplies, a portion Jinyoung's family holds. 

"Jinyoung." 

Jinyoung turned to see his mother strolling towards him, a lady in a blue dress following behind her. The lady was fair with a strong gaze smoldering in her brown eyes. She's a face Jinyoung was very familiar to. 

"Mother," Jinyoung acknowledged.

"Lady Songmyeon," Minho bowed and kissed the back of her offered hand. "Lady Irene," Minho turned to the other lady and bowed in courtesy while she curtsied.

Bae Joohyun, or Irene as they call her, is the second eldest daughter of the Bae House, the Household of Justice and Laws. They are the verdicts of trials and the holders of punishments. They are the house of unbiased judgement. Even the Royal Family is not excused from their trials. Their Household has always been part of the King's council and the Royal Family's advisors. They are even the handlers of the Kingdom's peace talks to neighboring kingdoms. 

"Jinyoung, I would like you to formally meet Lady Irene of the House of Bae," his mother smiled sweetly.

Jinyoung knew her hidden agenda just from her smile and eyes. He is the son of persuasion after all. Jinyoung is not a stranger to reading body language, and since he is in a house harboring personal interest, seeing through their facade is child's play. 

"Lady Irene, I leave you two to get to know each other. Sir Minho, do you mind accompanying me to meet your mother?"

"The pleasure is all mine, M'Lady," Minho bowed and offered his arm, to which the woman immediately latched on to. 

"I hope you are not interested in pursuing me as well?" 

Jinyoung smirked and turned to Lady Irene, her cold demeanor now gone and was replaced by a smile and gaze full of mirth.

"Oh? You are getting far too up your horses, M'Lady," Jinyoung jabbed playfully. 

"Certainly not," Irene hissed lowly but her malice gradually fell and was replaced by a gentle smile. "It's a pleasure to see you again, my dear friend."

"Likewise," Jinyoung bowed and held out his hand. "If you don't mind, would you like to dance?"

Irene was about to reach for his hand when the music stopped and the booming voice of the King filled the grand hall. "Noble Houses of Mousikos! The Royal Family is forever grateful for your service and loyalty for our Motherland." 

"Tonight, we will bear witness as the moon will rain another prosperous blessing for the future of our Kingdom." Round of applause merged with the King's voice and he held his hand to once again bring silence. "Come, to the Queen's garden. It is time for the full moon to join our festivities."

"Pardon my intrusion, sir Jinyoung," a voice said. 

Jinyoung and Irene turned on their back, and was met by the presence of Kim Junmyeon, from the House of Kim; the Household of Archives. They are the master of the Kingdom's records; the writers of History and the Kingdom's greatest holders of secrets. Each Household must have at least three Kim's in their family to record their actions; their plans, their success, failures, even the expansion of their bloodline. 

The Kim's are stringent with their principles of not interfering with the family's affairs; their only purpose is to watch and archive their history. Any attempt to influence the Kim's records is an extreme violation to the law and can result to immediate trial. If the Kim were to write down false information, they are subjected to death; no trials. 

"Dear cousin, your father requested for me to escort you back to your family," Junmyeon said. "Will you come or shall I tell him you are currently occupied?" his eyes turned to Jinyoung, who in turn, nodded at him. 

Ah, the family with the closest relation is the Kim's and Bae's, as their responsibilities are interdependent to each other. Jinyoung bowed at Irene and led her hand towards Junmyeon. Junmyeon smiled in gratitude, most likely not in the mood to face one of his relative's demands; after all, a Kim listens to no one but their kin. Irene curtsied at Jinyoung and followed her cousin. 

The hall was soon left bare with the exception of the Knights who remained motionless on their posts. However, Jinyoung stepped out of the hall and into the grand balcony of the palace instead of gathering in the garden. He needed fresh air and peace. The palace overlooks the Kingdom's Capital, offering the young man a full of view of stars on land. The dark clouds are beginning to thin and not long after, the first ray of moonlight finally cascaded down and showered the entire Kingdom, letting the citizens; nobles and non-aristocrats alike, to bask in their first blessing of the year. 

"Oh?" Jinyoung was startled at the sudden rough voice behind him and reeled to see a young man with blonde hair scrutinizing him from head to toe. "If I am not mistaken, the King ordered everyone to set to the Queen's garden. Why is a man from the House of Park here?"

"Are you not here as well?" Jinyoung retorted back. 

The new visitor was someone Jinyoung hoped to never come across to. This man was wearing an armor and the symbol of a roaring feline was etched on his chest. He is from the House of Im. Jinyoung hoped and prayed that no one from his household took notice of them. As much he didn't care about the feud, he is still coherent enough not to create trouble for his clan. He knew it wouldn't give him answers and will only worsen the situation at hand. 

The young Knight quirked an eyebrow, and slowly gave Jinyoung a smile that was a little...cute, for man wearing a bulky armor. "I am a Royal Knight. I can come and go anywhere in the palace as much as I prefer," he replied. "But you,” he points. “You have no privilege to do as you please. You are lucky it was me who found you. Had it been a senior Knight, you would've been accused of disobeying the King's orders."

Jinyoung scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Should I be thankful then, Young sir?" He mocked. 

Jinyoung was surprised when the young man laughed and slapped his back rather harshly, making Jinyoung stumble and glare at him. "I like you. You're not like your family who scowls whenever he sees my Household." 

"I have no interest in further involving myself in their drama," he huffed and flattened his clothing. "Whatever issues they may have against you is their personal matter; one I do not particular approve of."

"I am Jackson Wang. The Captain of the Order of Leo," he placed a fist over his heart and dropped to one knee. 

"My name is Park Jinyoung, from the House of Park," Jinyoung introduced and acknowledged Jackson's courtesy. Jackson stood with a frown on his face. "Is something the matter, sir?" Jinyoung asked.

"Park Jinyoung?" He questioned.

It didn't even take a breath for Jinyoung to come to awareness about his sudden display of confusion. "I am named after our the Head of the Household."

"Ahh... that makes more sense," Jackson gawked and nodded indifferently. "Wouldn't that be confusing? Shouldn't they have done that after his passing, not that I intend for that to happen," he immediately placated.

Jinyoung shrugged. "It was an immediate choice for I am the first son of the second family after my grandfather." 

"Shouldn't you be named after you grandfather, then?" 

"Park Jinyoung is my grandfather's name." 

Jackson was beginning to get under his skin. He had too much questions and he talked too fast. He disobeyed the King's orders for some peace and yet he was traded with a Knight that had too much to talk about. What baffled Jinyoung the most was how easy it was for the Knight to converse with him. Had it been in his family, they would sneer and walk away in a tick of a second. 

From what he heard, the feud between the Im and Park is severe and full of malice. Granted the one he met is not part of the Head family but he imagined their meeting would be full of scorn and hatred. This Jackson was clearly not how imagined an Im Household would act upon knowing his own Household.

"Captain Wang."

Jackson's back straightened and his cute smile fell into a firm and blank stare. Jinyoung turned to the balcony door and saw another man standing rigidly with a displeased frown on his face. He was not wearing an armor but rather a set similar to Jinyoung’s but red; high collar coat embroidered with golden threads at the collar and sleeve but lined with black intricate patterns. His medals hung on its patches and the pin of their family insignia settled at his collar. His dark hair shone silver under the light of the moon, barely kept and swaying with the wind. Their eyes met and Jinyoung felt a familiar cold sensation running down his spine. 

That gaze, that intense gaze full of power and searing with dauntless. His feline eyes is no mystery, no doubt a running trait within the family. Each long stride he took was like a clock ticking on his ear, loud and rhythmic, synchronizing with his pounding heart. 

"You were ordered to survey the premise of the palace. Why are not complying to your duties?" It wasn't question, it was a demand for an answer.

"If I may speak?" Jackson queried.

"You may," the man replied. 

"I was patrolling this wing of the castle and found this man, sir--"

"And I asked him for his company," Jinyoung interrupted. Jackson froze and he stared at Jinyoung, flabbergasted, while the stranger looked over his shoulder and stared directly into his eyes, causing him to shut his mouth with a click of his teeth.

"Captain Wang, did I give you permission to halt your report?" He asked, yet his cold eyes remained boring into Jinyoung's.

"My apologies, Commander . I am willing to accept any disciplinary actions for my negligence of duty." 

"At the wake of dawn, you are to train along the squires under you command and allow Captain Jeon to take command. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Dismissed."

Jackson about faced and left the perimeter, leaving Jinyoung in the presence of his intimidating Commander. There was no question that this man made Jinyoung uncomfortable and wary. Was it because he is more commanding than Jackson? Or was it the fact that he finally crossed paths with the son of the Head of the Household. Because no matter how many times he formulated any reason to dismiss his current dilemma, he can only come to one conclusion: this man made him feel precarious.

They remained stalemate. Neither speaking nor moving. Jinyoung had enough, he couldn't breath anymore. It was suffocating to be around him and anymore stillness, he might faint. That, or he would get caught for interacting with his family's rival.

"I apologize for disobeying the King's orders. I will proceed to the Queen's garden now." Jinyoung made a move to side step away from the man when his rough command made him pause.

"No," he said. Jinyoung swallowed thickly and glanced at the crowd below them. "You are too late to go down, now. If you were to make your presence known, you will be the center of attention and I believe that's not something your Household would be proud of." 

Jinyoung straightened his posture and cleared his throat. "I cannot disobey the King's orders anymore." 

"The King did not order anything. You did not disobey his commands," the man said. 

"What? But Ja-- Captain Wang said it was the King's order's to proceed to the Queen's garden?" Jinyoung guffawed.

"Captain Wang was merely teasing you," the man said with a hint of amusement in his tone. "And you were too naive to question his intentions. He would've detained you the second he found you."

Jinyoung's cheeks burned despite the cold chill of the wind. Suddenly, his chin was yanked forward, firm but not entirely painful. "I am not aware that the Park's had a beautiful son like you." 

At those words, Jinyoung's heart thumped inside his chest, and once again, the heat on his cheeks rose. "Commander, it is inappropriate to touch someone without their permission," Jinyoung grunted out, barely keeping his voice from breaking and stuttering. "Furthermore, you have yet to tell me of your name."

"I apologize for my impudence," the man calmly detached himself and took a step away from Jinyoung. "I am Im Jaebum from the House of Im and Commander of the Order of Tigres," Jaebum placed a hand over his heart, a greeting from a Head Family, and bowed. 

"I am Park Jinyoung from the House of Park," Jinyoung said as he finally regained his composure. 

This has been the first time someone boldly laid a hand on him and even going as far as to call him beautiful. It did wonders to his heart but it mostly stroked a brush of dread in his nerves. It was one thing to be caught with someone from the House of Im, it was another if he is caught together with the son of the Head Family. This is not something his mother would be glad to hear from him at a later time. 

"Commander, if I may. I need to excuse myself now before my mother searches for me. I had been gone for too long," Jinyoung reasoned. It wasn't entirely a lie. Surely his mother would notice that he is no longer with Irene. 

"I am pleasantly surprise to see no hints of scorn from you, seeing as you are from the Head Family," Jaebum said. 

"I have told Jackson of my reasons, if you are curious you can ask him. However, I am in a hurry to rejoin my family," Jinyoung hissed, momentarily dismissing his manners and formalities. The fear caused by his family and Commander Jaebum's proximity is enough to cause agitation bubbling inside him. He cannot bear it anymore. 

"Do I make you uneasy?"

Yes. "No, not at all. Do not misunderstand. I am not in a clear state of rationality right now." Jinyoung rubbed his temples and hissed through his teeth. 

He felt bothered and tense, it was unbearable and suffocating. 

He needed to get away. 

"Should I accompany you to the medical wing?"

"No," he immediately answered. "Please, just let me be on my way." He whispered, almost like a desperate plea.

"If you wish," Jaebum stepped aside and allowed the young Park to be on his way. 

Jinyoung didn't bother looking back. He knew if he did, he would only lose his words and will to succumb to the pressure permeating from the man. It wasn't a pleasant night for him. He surely hoped the next morning would ease all his troubles. 

In the night of the year's first full moon, a fateful encounter was marked in the Park and Im's archives. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a fine morning after the night of the festival. The streets of the main capital was swept clean by its own townspeople, prating amongst each other as though the celebration has yet come to an end. Knights roamed around the narrow alleys to ensure no drunkard was left rotting in every corner. Merchants and caravans were once again allowed entrance. The town was overflowing with felicity, just like any other day in the kingdom.

The sun was high up and the weather was pleasant. Those of noble blood began their day answering to their duties, some lazed in their gardens, some remained slumbering beneath their bedsheets. Jinyoung was among the former, having served himself a warm cup of lavender tea and a plate of delicate pastries freshly baked by their best cooks.

He was enjoying his peaceful solitude when his frivolous of a cousin made his appearance.

"Dear cousin, would you mind removing that brooding countenance on your pretty face, you are scaring the critters away."

Jinyoung sighed through his nose and eyed his new company. "What it is that you need, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tilted his head and curled his lips into a teasing smile. "I suppose you did not have a pleasant sleep if you are behaving like damsel in distress."

"Cousin, any more nonsense coming from you and I will ask you to be on your way," Jinyoung expressed dryly but the glint in his eyes told it was anything but an empty threat.

Chanyeol's smacked his lips together and made a sound of mocked consideration . "Hmm, it seems like I came at an unfortunate time. Best I'd be on my way then," he nodded to himself.

“Please do,” Jinyoung nodded.

“Oh, fret not. Enjoy your private hour, M’Lady,” Chanyeol curtsied and beamed impishly.

Jinyoung watched him be on his way with a look of disinterest. "What did he even come here for?" He muttered in disdain when he was given a peachy grin from the walking man.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at how spontaneous his kin was but decided it was pointless to spend his much needed relaxation fussing over him. Though, Chanyeol was precise about his lack of a proper sleep from the night before. Jinyoung spent the rest of the night tossing and turning on his bed, haunted by Commander Jaebum's words and keen eyes.

When his servant came knocking on his door, Jinyoung was already dressed and inclined to comply to whatever duties his uncle prepared for him. Fortunately, his uncle decided he best take a rest for the day, seeing as he didn't seem well. And he was right about the matter because Jinyoung woke up with a headache. Henceforth, he is found in their orchard, enjoying the cool breeze and shade of a flowering peach blossom tree.

"Hmm, and here I thought you were beautiful under the blessing of the moon. You are even more mesmerizing when you are showered by sunlight."

Jinyoung let out a muffled scream when he turned and saw Commander Jaebum nonchalantly leaning against the trunk of a tree. The rivaled noble was out of his formal clothing, favoring a simple tunic, trousers and a pair of brown leather boots, splashed with a hint of mud and grass. His tussled hair from the night before was now tied loosely at the back of his heaed, gracing Jinyoung with the sight of his high cheekbones and sharp jaw. Jinyoung dryly swallowed the tart in his mouth and watched agape as the man eyed him with almost bored and flat eyes. Prick.

"Commander Im--" he choked on the bread crumbs dusting his throat. "What are you doing here?!" He hissed under his breath.

"I was merely doing my rounds and took notice of an enthralling view in the midst of these blossoms," he reasoned and looked around the pink petals fluttering over their heads.

"Do not treat me for a fool, Commander," Jinyoung hissed, ignoring the way his cheeks flared. "I am fairly aware that this is a private property of my Household barricaded by a wall."

He paused and briefly looked around in case someone took notice of the fuss. "And do not tell me are warranted to enter because you and I are both know that you have no authority in this manor. Commander or not."

"I didn't think you'd be feisty," Jaebum smirked as he crossed his muscled arms over his chest, his feline eyes glinting under the ray of the sun.

"Please leave before someone sees you," Jinyoung pleaded, favoring to ignore the blatant teasing the Knight was exuding.

"How charming," Jaebum deadpanned and easily reached for the ripe peach at a nearby branch.

"Commander, those peaches cost more than you could ever afford. They are not for free," Jinyoung huffed. The man was playing with him, might as well take his own amusement. It was petty, but Jinyoung learned that his pettiness is enough to drive any person away.

"Then will my heart suffice?" Jaebum replied and twisted the fruit open, squeezing the seed out and taking a bite of its orange flesh, utterly oblivious to the gaping man's beating heart.

Unfortunately for Jinyoung, it seems like Commander Im Jaebum is not just any person.

"P-Pardon?"

"Will you take my heart as a payment?”

"That's absurd!"

Is he dumb? Does he lack the most common of sense? How did he become a commander with this kind of cognition?

"Not enough then?" Jaebum muttered bitterly and took another bite of the sweet fruit, wiping the dripping juice with the sleeve of his tunic. "Should I include my body and soul as well?"

"Please leave."

He had enough of this already, the headache that once faded came rushing back and making him lose all sense of inhibitions. Commander Im was insufferable and Jinyoung didn't have enough patience to deal with his tomfoolery.

"If you wish," he shrugged indifferently. However, instead of walking away, he strode closer and that almost made Jinyoung indignantly stomp his foot. "Here, you can take the other half," Jaebum placed the fruit of top of his platter before bowing at Jinyoung respectfully. "Enjoy the rest of you day, _Young master._ "

Jinyoung blushed as he watched the man retreat back into the dense maze of peach blossoms. He was flustered not because Jaebum addressed him in mocked formality, but because of his act of giving the other half of his peach to Jinyoung. In the legends of their kingdom, giving the other half of the first peach you picked to another person means you are giving them half of your heart. You, who owns the other half, is the missing piece who will complete the person as a whole. It was an act of devotion and loyalty, one that should never be broken.

That tradition was not to be taken lightly.

It was sacred.

Was Jaebum even aware of the weight of his own actions?

Jinyoung couldn't find peace even in the confines of his own home so he opted to seek somewhere else. And so, here he was, nodding at the two Knights making their rounds while he proceeded to the library of the castle. Their library at the manor was no doubt magnificent; however, it was only brimming with books of education and etiquette. What Jinyoung seeks was a story, an adventure that describes the world outside their walls.

It was one of Jinyoung most kept secret; the thrill of knowing what else was out there. His uncle would occasionally ask for his company every time he travels to another kingdom but it was only out of answering to his duties. He wasn't given the time to explore or entertain his curiosity. It was disappointing but he had to take what he was offered. The only way to sate his curiosity is to read books of adventures written by famous travelers, and that could only be found in the castle's library.

"Oh, a pleasant afternoon to you, Master Jinyoung."

Jinyoung's eyes crinkled on the side and the corner his lips tugged weakly into a small and preserved smile. "Master Namjoon," he placed a hand over his heart and bowed.

Kim Namjoon used to be the Royal Family's archivist; however, the Kim Elders realized his wisdom at such a young age and thus, became the youngest Keeper in the history of the Kim Household.

Keepers. They are the wisest archivist of both the Royal Family and the Household of Kim. They secure the deepest secrets of the Kingdom. They are the only group of people ever allowed to touch the archives recorded by the Kim's and not many could ever accomplish such triumph. Kim Namjoon was believed to be a gift from the gods.

“It seems you are quite occupied,” Jinyoung mused as he eyed the stacks of scrolls and envelopes piled on the receiving table.

“Unfortunately,” Namjoom smiles wearily. He adjusts the books in arms and hauled it over the cart crammed with dusty boxes and manuscripts. “The festival just ended so the next agenda would be the summit.”

Jinyoung grimaced and sympathized with other man. “That must be arduous.” Namjoon meekly smiles and shuts his eyes.

Namjoon continued his activities while Jinyoung roamed around the massive library. What should he entertain himself with? Astrology? Medicine? Or Folktales? As he skimmed along the shelves of ancient bindings, he came across a rather interesting book. It was old and word at the edges but it didn't seem entirely damaged. Jinyoung pulled the book out of its shelf and examined the plain, leather bound cover. In gold writing, Metamorphoses Book VIII was engraved.

"Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung reeled and shared a look of surprise with his present company. "Youngjae?"

The surprise on the young man's features was replaced by a smile, that gradually formed into a grin.

"Thank you," Jinyoung paused from admiring the snapdragons of the palace garden and nodded towards the servant as she served them a cup of tea and a bowl of fruits.

“Thank you,” Youngjae muttered and accepted the cup with his hand.

Choi Youngjae from the Household of Choi, the House of Medicine. They are the main medical force of the Kingdom. Their Household specialized in the field of Medicine and Botany, having studied different ways of utilizing plants for convenience during war time. Rumors had it they are also continuing the study Alchemy; however, that was yet proven.

"It's been a year since, how have you been?" Jinyoung questioned and stared at his friend from the rim of his teacup.

Youngjae tore his eyes away the perching birds on the trees and faced his friend. "I've been great! I learned so many things there and Master Heechul had been an amazing teacher!" He exclaimed, grinning widely as he imagined his times of travel.

"I take it your apprenticeship went well?" Jinyoung chuckled, setting his cup down.

"Indeed it did!" Youngjae nodded.

Jinyoung scrutinized his long time friend, taking notice of how he gained a bit of height and muscles in the proportions of his body. He seems to grown his hair as well, those silky strands now reaching his cheekbones. When they were at the Academy, Youngjae used to be so lanky and short, always been a victim of ridicule for his incompetence with the sword and archery. However, he was a smart child; receiving praises from Masters and Captains alike.

But more than that, he was a sly young man. 

Youngjae was the very reason Jinyoung enjoyed his time at the Academy, the two of them often causing mischief to the Knights in training or etiquette classes. A year ago, Youngjae wanted to expand his knowledge with botany and decided to undergo an apprenticeship for Medicine and travelled to the Kingdom of Erthe, the home of medicinal plants. Youngjae is one of the youngest son in their Household, he was free of court duties and yet he still chose to continue his family's legacy.

Jinyoung missed him dearly.

"When did you arrive? You didn't even visit me." Jinyoung was not one to express his petulance, but this was his friend. He was free to do whatever he wishes in his private time.

"I was already in town yesterday. However, I was a bit tired after my travels so I was not able to join the festivities." Youngjae smiled sadly and fiddled with the handle of his cup. "I did have the intention to visit you but... I reckon you were busy attending to your duties so I opted to do in the evening."

"It's fortunate we stumbled into each other, then," Jinyoung mused. Youngjae's arrival surely abated his foul mood. 

"I agree," Youngjae nodded. "We have so much to talk about."

That. That was something Jinyoung was looking forward to.

It was high noon when the two friends decided they had enough of each other's presence, as they jested. Upon his arrival, Youngjae was already subjected to apply his knowledge in the palace's place of healing. In his arms, he carried thick binds of books and manuscripts as he bid Jinyoung farewell, with the promise of sharing dinner back at the Park's manor.

Jinyoung was informed a beaucoup of news from Youngjae's stories. He learned that the Prince of Erthe was finally betrothed to one of the Lady of their court. It won't be long before he receives an invitation from a raven. It has been a long time since he had seen his royal friend, a companion whose nonsensical whims can par with his cousin's; maybe surpass it even.

Youngjae also mentioned that he had crossed paths with the former Lady Shin Ye Eun. Shin Ye Eun was under the Household of Bae and was supposedly Jinyoung's betrothed. However, after knowing of their engagement and realizing they had no means of going against it, she decided to run away. Before she absconded, Jinyoung had told her there was no need for such drastic choice however she was adamant.

Jinyoung blamed himself for driving her away, believing he was the reason she chose to be disowned than to be wedded to him. Even so, Ye Eun had repeatedly assured him that her choice simply had nothing to do with him. Even if it wasn't Jinyoung she was betrothed to, she would still run away. She couldn't bear the strict rules of their Household anymore and decided she'd pursue a life she yearns to live.

Jinyoung was washed with relief upon knowing she was doing well, traveling together with a caravan and performing in pubs. She seems to be ready to settle down as well, having met a blacksmith in the town of Priya. After the humiliation she brought upon both Households, the search for her replacement came to a halt and to this day, no arrangement were yet to be made. Jinyoung, albeit guilty, was thankful to her and he sincerely prayed for her peace and happiness.

"At last..." Jinyoung sighed and leaned back on his chair.

While Youngjae's sudden arrival brought his spirits back, he still yearned for a moment of solitude and make the most of his free time. The book he borrowed from the library that once sat idly at the edge of the table is now in his grasps. Jinyoung took his time reading each word scribbled at the rough surface of the worn book written by Ovid. Mythology still remained as one of the most interesting tales Jinyoung took pleasure in reading.

And unfortunately, it was pleasure he can't seem to attain for today.

"Metamorphoses, Book VIII of Ovid’s collection of poem."

Jinyoung's eyes fluttered close and blew an exasperated exhale through his lips. "Why do you keep appearing out of nowhere, Commander Im?"

"Is it coincidence or destiny?" The son of Im questioned back, inviting himself, rudely, on Jinyoung’s table.

"Neither. It's pure nuisance."

Through his lashes, he witnessed how Knight's brows twitched just the slightest yet he remained unfazed. It was amusing to watch per se. His amusement, however, was transient. The fear of anyone taking notice of them together came surging back to his senses. Last night, he had darkness to shadow their identity, this morning it was the privacy of his own home, but now they are in the open space of the palace garden's where not only Jinyoung kin can see them but also Commander Jaebum's subordinates and Household.

"Commander Im, can you be any wiser and be cautious about your interaction with me?" Jinyoung sighed. He was tired already and this is only the third time he had come face to face with the son of the Im's. It was only a matter of time before he surrenders and allow the man do whatever he pleases, and befall with the consequences.

"I failed to see what it is that I should be cautious about," Jaebum replied aridly.

The sound of the book snapping close, followed by Jinyoung's vexed sigh made the corner of Jaebum's lips quirk but not enough to make it a smile, and that irked Jinyoung even more. "Commander Im, what is it that you want from me?"

"How about your heart and devotion?"

"Commander Im."

Jinyoung hoped his cheeks did not betray his defiance as he recalled Jaebum's feat in the peach blossom orchard. He'd rather not let it in his mind, however, thoughts cannot be controlled at times. His heart pumped erratically, it was almost painful. He felt his chest tighten and his fists clenched under the table. Jinyoung cannot comprehend how shameless the man could be, and _this_ man is the epitome of dignity and honor? How laughable.

Jaebum smacked his lips together and licked the insides of his cheek. He peered at the noble man and cocked his head aside. "Perhaps like Icarus, I cannot help but fly close to the sun."

Jinyoung felt scandalized. From the teachings back in the Academy, Icarus was alluded to man's foolishness while the sun was... "Are you implying that I am a mere tempation?!" He stood in outrage.

"I am implying that I cannot help but be drawn to you."

Ba-thump

Jinyoung, for once in his life, wished he could die.

The young Park scoffs, ignoring the little skip his heart made. "Then you must really be foolish."

Jaebum rose to his feet and placed a hand at the surface of the steel tea table. He leans closer, the strands of his hair casting a shadow over his sharp features. Jinyoung swallows. "Icarus was only foolish for wanting to have what he had been deprived."

"Icarus was after freedom, but his arrogance cost him his life," Jinyoung gritted out, steeling himself from averting his gaze away from Jaebum's dark and intense eyes. "How about you, Commander Im? What are you truly after?"

Jaebum smirks. "I have repeated myself over and over, and yet you still insinuate that I am a fool?" In just a mere breath away, Jaebum whispered on his ear. "What about you, Young master? What is it that you are deprived of?"

No. Too close. He's too close. In his head, Jinyoung was losing his ability to reason. It's like something blocked the coherence he always relayed on, rendering him speechless and flabbergasted. He was in shambles. _No!_ He is a child of a Park, think. He needed to think. This was a mere jest, his pride was wounded but most of all, his heart was beating for reasons he refused to acknowledge, let alone name.

"Brother!"

Dread.

Jinyoung pushed the Knight's chest and took a step back, dreading the look on his sister's face at the sight of their compromising closure. She paused, her look of astonishment was quickly replaced by a harsh and cold glare at the sight of man worth despising for a life time. She scowls.

"Commander Im," she seethes.

Jaebum smiles, unctuous. "M'Lady."

"Rosè, this is-"

Jinyoung lost his words when Jaebum calmly detached himself from his person, almost the same way he did the night before; poised and composed. Rosè watched his every step with her firm eyes, lips sealed shut and rigid posture. Jaebum's smile remained as he bowed before them and excused himself with the same cold elegance he seems to drill in his muscles.

"I will not tell uncle nor our parents about this," Rosè murmured, boring holes at the back of Jaebum's retreating form. "The gather for the Round Table is nearing, I do not want to deter uncle's discretion when he sees the Head of the Im's Household."

"I appreciate that, sister," Jinyoung murmured.

"He did not do anything inappropriate to you, right?" Rosè's voice was seeped with worry as she took in the shaky hands of her brother.

"Nothing too drastic, I promise you."

"Brother, you must be careful when he is near," Rosè warned. "That man is dangerous."

_'I know.'_

Jinyoung prays, he prays hard he wished he never knew. He wished he had not disobeyed the King's request. He should have joined the nobles in the garden, perhaps the chances of crossing paths with Commander Im Jaebum was reduced to none. Perhaps the chances of feeling indescribable sensation pulsing in his chest would become nonexistent.

Night came along. Jinyoung's troubles was temporarily forgotten as shared dinner with his friend in the Park's manor. In spite of his smile and delight, Jinyoung pushed the whispers at the back of his head. While in the Knight's quarters, Jaebum sat in his private study, the book of Metamorphoses in his hand, and a single lamp lighting the dimness of his room.

A knock came on the door.

"Come in," he says.

“It’s time for supper, Commander. All the soldiers are in the mess hall,” Jackson reports.

“Inform Commander Minseok to lead the toast in my stead,” Jaebum murmured, never taking his eyes off the page.

“Are you not hungry?” Jackson frowned and moved in front of the immersed Commander.

“No.”

A pause.

"I saw you this afternoon. That was a bold move coming from you cousin, risky even," Jackson berates as the silence grew heavy.

"I did not win wars without making risky decisions, Jackson." Jaebum replied as he flipped another page.

"Those were tactics for war, learn to see the difference," Jackson reasoned.

"And what difference do you want me to see?"

Jackson poured himself a glass of wine resting untouched on Jaebum's table. "You had the lives of soldiers under your responsibility. You were careful not to compromise too much," he swallowed and bellowed a howl of relief. "But now you are gambling the honor of our House, Jaebum."

"My soldier's lives equals our family's honor," Jaebum retorted calmly. "There is no in between nor there is greater among the two."

"I have never doubted you before, as a Commander and as a friend," Jackson rose to his feet and set the grail back down to its tray and fixed the sword hanging on his waste. "Don't let this be the first, Jaebum."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jaebum muttered.

The sound of Jackson's sigh weakly echoed in the confines of Jaebum's study. He gave one last pat on the Commander's back before showing himself out, the sound the wooden doors shutting told his exit. Jaebum continued his readings, flipping another page. Only then, did his eyes stray from the words.

Icarus suffered a foolish death for succumbing into temptation. Overwhelmed by freedom, he disregarded the warnings of his father. He grew too cocky and challenged the Gods. His innocent arrogance cost him his life and the conscience of his father. Yes, Icarus was a fool; a fool for wanting to attain something that was not meant to be reached. However, he was the only who had the audacity to reach for the unattainable. He flew high, higher than Daedalus and spread his wings. And he fell. He fell because he closed his eyes and lost sight of what he wanted.

Icarus chose temporary bliss over a lifetime of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: im sorry for writing shitty stories. Im not good at romance. I dont even know why i write this type of stories.
> 
> Also me: *writes the shit Jaebum spouts.*
> 
> Again myself: damnit.
> 
> Honestly, Jinyoung's reactions are also mine when I think about Jaebum's lines. I'm cringing 😫😫 the first draft of this chapter is even cringier to the point I think you’d stop reading this if I didn’t edit it out.
> 
> Also, I rushed into this story too early! I was off from all SNS for a while since I don’t want to get TOO hype for the come back that I failed to realize the subunits of the photoshoot teasers. In other words, I MADE A MISTAKE IN JACKSON’S HOUSE!!
> 
> I do apologize for all mythology enthusiasts reading this for any inaccuracies regarding the story of Daedalus and Icarus. I whacked my memory for this since the last time I read about this was during class in 9th grade and I’m in college now. You really don't want to see my web and Meriam Webster history with the amount of research I did for this shit. I guess I set chapter 1 as the standards and I’m trying so hard to surpass that.
> 
> I’m sorry if this is a complete mess. I’m writing three stories right now. Now, why would I do that? Because I fuckin hate myself, that’s why 😑😑


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh!!! Come back today!! I needed to finish this before the MV comes out because I know-- I KNOW, that whatever happens in that MV will greatly affect this story and that's something I needed to prevent. Hence, I established a fixed plot before that happens. Let’s enjoy, okay!

Jinyoung slowly closed the door behind him and sighed. He immediately composed himself and flattened the front of his gambeson when he recalls that he's in the premise of a formal institution. Jinyoung straightened his back and expressed himself impassively. He carried himself with pride and dignity as he took long strides across the corridors, passing by grand windows and accepting the offered scenery of the bright sky. 

Jinyoung inwardly cursed as the first ring of the Academy's bell resonated through the once empty hallway. In no mere seconds, the hallway was already swarming with students garrulously treading towards their next lectures. Countless of women paused to ogle at his mien, one he returned with a courteous smile. They bashfully giggled among themselves as they passed the noble’s path. Jinyoung recognized a few relatives from his Household, whom he formally greeted and reprimanded into studying properly.

"Jinyoung? What are you doing here?" 

Jinyoung paused his conversation with his cousin and turned to see Youngjae eyeing him incredulously. Jinyoung turned back to his kin and respectfully bowed his head. "I will see you back at the manor, Jihyo."

"Excuse me, Jinyoung," Jihyo bowed and smiled, her lips tinted red and cheeks rosy pink. She nodded at Youngjae as well and turned on her heel to leave. 

"My uncle's orders." Jinyoung sighed as he and Youngjae began their walk.

"Oh? Am I allowed to ask why?" Youngjae swiftly tucked a strand of his hair at the back of his ear before re-adjusting the books piled in his arms. He looked at Jinyoung with glistening eyes, the brightness of the sunlight seemed to add a certain natural glow in his features. 

"Here, let me," Jinyoung took hold of two thick books and secured them in his arms. "Anyway, it was nothing too serious. He merely wanted to know how the children are doing. He said as the next Head of the House, I should be aware their behavior and competence." 

Youngjae's brows furrowed skeptically and a hum of wonder vibrated from his lips. "He is as meticulous as ever," he muttered.

Jinyoung scoffed and clicked his tongue. "I believe he was just idle to do it himself and used it an excuse to _educate_ me." He gazed down at the books in his hand and read the cover, his brows quirking with interest. "Southern Medicine, huh."

Youngjae chuckled and shook his head in irritation. "Master Hodong demands for my competence as soon as possible. He wishes to examine if I am truly qualified to be under my Household's proper teachings." 

Jinyoung chuckled and nudged his friend's shoulder in silent comfort. Kang Hodong is from the Household of Kang, the House of Crafts and Blacksmiths. The House of Kang is the Kingdom's arsenals; the master of forge and armory. They provide all weapons for the Kingdom's soldiers as well as craft machineries for their daily lives. The House of Choi is closely dependent to the House of Kang due to the fact they provide the machines essential for the Household to function. 

Although Kang Hodong has no credentials to put Youngjae to test, he is solely wanted an assurance that his investments are put to good use. Jinyoung tried not to trouble himself with the thought. Youngjae is more than qualified, he just needs to apply what he learned and prove himself to be fully capable of his future tasks. 

"I am certain he has high expectations of you," Jinyoung assured softly. "Why don't you leave him speechless, huh?"

Youngjae let out a howl of laughter and shook his head fondly. "I will. Thank you, Jinyoung."

"Pleasure's all mine, my friend."

They continued their tranquil walk until they reached a colonnade, taking sight of the Academy's gallery of Royal family portraits lining down the hall. They took notice of a group of students huddled together in the shooting rage of the Archery training ground. A faint smile crept at Jinyoung's mouth, reminiscing a few years back when he was the one nocking an arrow. From a distance, Jinyoung caught a rather familiar figure he had not seen in a long while. Intrigued, he paused on his steps.

"Jinyoung, my next lecture is this way," Youngjae pointed at the set of staircases just ahead of them. "Where are you heading after this?" 

Jinyoung hummed thoughtfully and returned Youngjae's thick books, careful not to startle his friend. "Well, I thought about returning back to the manor to do some reading but I believe I have other intentions now."

Youngjae blinked, perplexed by the dark look on his usually serene friend. He tilts his head and the bottom of his lip juts out. "I guess I best be on my way then. I appreciate your help," he gestured for the books in his arms. 

"Pleasure's all mine," Jinyoung lilts.

Youngjae chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly. He bid his companion goodbye and began to tread towards the staircase, humming mindlessly as he did so. Jinyoung watched him silently until he disappears through the next turn, before he reels back to the field. The faint sound of arrows thumping against wooden targets and echoes of command piqued his interest, drawing him back to the years where he was the one standing there.

Unable to resist, Jinyoung stepped out of the colonnade and made his way to the field, his boots crushing the green and lush grass below his feet. The sun was up high, burning his exposed skin and heating his body. A stroke of nostalgia washed over his mind, coaxing a small smile on his lips and crinkling the corner of his eyes. As he drew closer, Jinyoung didn't mind as they paid him no attention until he stood behind a man clad in leather armor with a sheathed sword hanging on his waist.

"It seems like you finally took your responsibilities seriously, Sir Donghae," Jinyoung whispered behind the man’s ear.

Donghae, whom was preoccupied with observing the students, let out a yelp of surprise and swung his first, nearly hitting Jinyoung. Having anticipated such reaction from the man, he managed to step away in time, chortling playfully at the dumbfounded look on the Knight's face.

Lee Donghae, the one of the elder sons of the House of Lee. Donghae was presumably the heir of the House. However, he chose to serve the Kingdom as a vanguard in the line of defense and leaving Minho as the next in line, much to the displeasure of the young man. As of now, since wartime has ended and the kingdoms are living together in harmony, Donghae is serving as a training officer in the Academy. A status Jinyoung took great pleasure in teasing him about, being lazy and blithe almost every day. 

Of course, he was anything but.

"Oh Lord! Jinyoung, never attempt something like that again," he berated, a hand over his chest. "I could've snapped your neck."

"Oh? But you did not," Jinyoung retorted with a cock of his hip. "It seems as though your instincts are getting dull if you are unable to notice my presence as soon as I drew close."

"Don't get too high up on your horses, Young master," Donghae warned as he crossed his thick arms over his chest. "I just do not see you as a threat so there was no reason for me to be cautious of you." 

"Excuses," Jinyoung scoffed, his eyes narrowed and lips quirking in amusement. 

The two men stood their ground as they locked each other's gaze. The gentle breeze suddenly blew harshly, swaying their hair and causing the hanging targets to squeak in its hinges. From their stagnant display of supremacy, Donghae was the first to break. The young Knight broke into a feat of laughter and pulled Jinyoung into an armlock, ruffling his well-kept hair roughly. Jinyoung cried in protest and clawed the man's gloved arm.

"Let me go this instant!" He hollered but the beaming smile betrayed his words. 

Donghae released him and wore a look of triumph. "Never mock me again."

Jinyoung fixed himself with one hand while the other covered his lips as he laughed mockingly. "I was simply expressing the truth. Must you act like a barbarian?"

Donghae huffed and scowled. "And now you question my conduct," he adjusted his belt and pulled the collar of his gambeson loosely. "I am impressed, Young master. It is rare to see you be so... hmm, _vivacious?_ Does being in the Academy take you back in your frolicking days?" The Knight jested.

Jinyoung huffed petulantly and pursed his lips. It was quite an adorable act, one that Donghae can bargain Jinyoung was not even aware of. The young lad may be stoic and impassive in the presence of nobles, but Donghae had always been aware of his elusive youth. Jinyoung was an odd boy. He was decorous and regal, the very embodiment of a noble. However, he was anything but docile. Jinyoung was quick-witted and dexterous with just a flick of sarcasm dripping at the edge of his tone. His understanding of a situation was exceptional, his adeptness even more so. If he does not carry the charisma of the impeccable House of Park, Donghae would've assumed he was from the house of Bae. Better yet, from the dauntless House of Im. 

"It may seem like that but it is exactly like that," was Jinyoung's riposte. 

Donghae howled in laughter and shook his head. "What has gotten you in good spirits?"

"The audience behind you," Jinyoung smirked with a tilt of his head, his dark hair falling on his eyes. 

Immediately, Donghae's mirth faded and he reeled on his back to see his students gaping at them, bow down and back slouching. "Hey! You get distracted like this and an arrow will come barreling through your skulls! Start nocking!" He raged.

Startled, the students clumsily nocked their arrows and began shooting even without properly aiming, more so maintaining their stance. For some odd reason, that bothered Jinyoung greatly. A frown marred his features and his lips pressed into a thin line. 

"They appear ridiculous, don't they?" Donghae muttered aridly as he stood beside the young Park. "Why don't you show them a good example?" 

Eyes wide, Jinyoung gaped at the bow presented to him. His gaze trailed from the flawless carving of the yew wood, to the perfect curve of the cross-section and smoothness of the grip. It was fairly light and thin, yet just from his hold, Jinyoung can already estimate its durability. The longbow was about the same height as Donghae's shoulder level that if Jinyoung were to hold it upright, it would be around his eye level. From a certain distance, it appears to be a simple longbow but in his hands, it was apparent that the weapon was well-taken off. The luster of the varnish still glistened and not a single splint in the wood was found. 

"You seem reluctant. Don't tell me your skills have dulled as well?" Donghae taunted.

Jinyoung clicked his tongue and turned on his heel, taking heavy strides as he stood just at the edge of the positioning line. A young squire held a quiver on his left and a bundle of leather on his right. Wordlessly, Jinyoung allowed the young man, whom he recognized to be Youngjae's cousin, Choi San, to assist him in buckling the chest guard around his front area while he wore the arm guard and finger tab. With a nod of his head, Jinyoung dismissed the young man and took the bow and quiver. 

It's been roughly two years since Jinyoung last held a bow, let alone shoot an arrow. From this distance, he can discern that the target is about two hundred yards away. Taking the direction of the wind into consideration, the chances of him hitting a bullseye was rather slim. However, Jinyoung was not one to nail an assumption without trying to see the results himself. So dismissing the hesitation whispering in his head, he nocked an arrow and set himself in his stance. 

"You're taking too long, _Young master_ ," Donghae reminded with a hint of lilt lacing his tone. 

"Don't be so impatient, Sir Donghae," Jinyoung said, closing his eyes as the wind harshly blew and nearly pushed him back had it not been for his left leg supporting his weight. " _You_ of all people should know when to shoot and when not." 

Jinyoung's hold around the grip tightened as he lifted the bow and slowly began to draw. The longbow lacks a sight window so Jinyoung was left to rely on the position of the head of his arrow as well as the tension he was about to release. He closed his left eye and aimed higher, pulling the string until his hand began to shake from the compression. Finally, when the wind settled, the piercing sound of the arrow's head cutting through the air was heard. 

_Thunk!_

Jinyoung growled lowly when the arrow pierced the outer circle of the bulls eye. Disappointed, but not entirely surprised. He nocked another arrow, inhaling through his mouth as he steadies his aim. The target felt as though it was getting closer, getting bigger within his eyesight. Jinyoung's head was void of thoughts. The only sound he could hear was the rhythm of his beating heart, gradually increasing in speed as adrenaline rushed in his nerves. He releases again with a snap, the arrow boring another hole just at the very edge of the outer circle of the bulls eye. 

_'Close!'_ Jinyoung sneered and nocked another arrow.

Feeling the hot burn of the sun, sweat began to dampen his back. The discomfort of his sweaty back and burning skin amplified the irritation bubbling in him. _That won't do_. He needed to calm down and regain his momentum. He cannot shoot a missed arrow, more so a stray one. Archery takes a lot of concentration and discipline. It was a noble art, one he was not willing to shame. Jinyoung closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, clearing his mind from the rush of impatience provoking him to shoot. 

_'Calm down,'_ he chastised. 

Jinyoung's shoulders visibly relaxed and his posture became less stiff and forced. Unbeknownst to him, Donghae smiled with pride as he witnessed the change in the young man's demeanor. This is exactly what he admired about Jinyoung; his ability to think under extreme pressure and act according to what fits the situation best. Even though he had only shoot two arrows, the frustration of missing the bulls eyes was understandable. Even so, that did not deter Jinyoung's judgement. He released the tension with a snap, his wrist flicking as a result of a good shot. 

To Donghae, it came to no surprise that his third arrow pierced the center of the target. He allowed the look of smug revelation from the young archer, grinning widely as he accepted his bow back. To think he managed three consecutive shots using an unfamiliar bow and distance. 

"Well, what do you know, you still had it in you," he gaped knowingly. 

"Amazing," a young man gawked from his side. 

Donghae turned to his student and played a smirk on his lips. "What you witnessed just now was a performance by the Academy's best archer, up to this day." 

The students gawked and clapped their hands at the gallant display of skill. Jinyoung was known in the Academy not for his name nor his beauty, but his exceptional skill in sword fighting and archery. If Youngjae was the best student within an academic scale, Jinyoung was certainly the best fighter. 

"Jinyoung takes pride in himself as an archer. Seeing your poor excuse of an aim must've been an insult to his pride," Donghae glanced at his students, the dark glint in his eyes apparent as he stared at them blankly. They shivered. "Let this serve as a warning and a lesson learned. Do not expect that just because some of you came from nobility, you would become a main priority for protection." 

"If they don't see the significance of it by themselves, then this lecture is pointless," Jinyoung coldly muttered as he began to unbuckle the strap of the chest guard, allowing San to strip it off his person while he removes his arm guard and finger tad. "You might as well hang your head on the gallows."

"The Kingdoms might be living in civil as of the present, but who is to say that war is over?" Donghae berated. "There is no such thing!" He yelled, startling the students. 

Jinyoung applauded himself for not reacting, though the pounding of his heart says otherwise. Dear Lord, after all those years, Donghae's temper had not alleviated all. Jinyoung sighed in resignation and returned the equipment back to San's care and excused himself from the squire. Kids these days are just becoming more and more rebellious. During his time in the Academy, missing even a single target would have him on his knees with his arms and bow over his head. He shuddered at the mere memory of his nightmare.

They are getting far too pampered for his liking. 

"Carrying a sword or a bow is not just for show," Jinyoung said. "You are all aspiring to be Knights of the Kingdom. Along that title comes the pride of your House. Bear in mind that in times of urgency, not many will put you first. You have to be fast to adapt and move on your own. You cannot wait for a savior." 

"Training is training. I will no longer tolerate any disregard from you anymore. Understood?" Donghae grunted, receiving a chorus of approval from his students. 

"You lot are fortunate to be under Commander Donghae's wing."

Jinyoung, having just end his reproach, visibly jumped and turned to see a face he had not seen since the night of the festival. Cold sweat beaded at the corner of his eyes, heart palpitating and hands becoming clammy. He took a deep breath to compose himself. In his head, Jinyoung repeatedly berated himself to pay no heed to the new company. 

"Captain Wang, nice of you to drop by," Donghae addressed and gave the man a pat on the back.

It seems like ignoring him would be a difficult task. Captain Wang's presence was loud even with the lack of auditory volume. Is it a trait of the Im to exude this much aura? It was strong and intense but not as intimidating nor demanding as Jaebum's. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Jackson seems bonhomous than most people he had met among the noble Houses. He has a sense of balance in him, equally stoic and warm at the same time. Or, maybe it was just Jinyoung's biases considering he met two different people of the same Household. 

Jackson left quite an intriguing impression on him, one he was willing to entertain further if not for the impending strife hanging over their heads. He questioned himself over and over what runs in his mind fantasizing such foolishness when it is apparent to be unlikely. Jinyoung was not by all means optimistic, far-fetched in fact. But somewhere deep down, he knew this silent rebellion of his is desired by a side that was kept captive by his family's beliefs. Was he conceited for thinking he could have his way? Yes, most definitely. He is a Park, Park's stay firm of their principles. They get what they want with their own hands. If push comes to shove, Jinyoung can see himself going against everything he once believed to be true.

"What brings you here?" Donghae inquired as he held his bow for San to take, the young squire was fast to comply.

"Ah, that's matter we will discuss in private," Jackson chuckled, peering subtly at the rigid noble set on ignoring his arrival.

Sensing the impending tension rising, Donghae clasped his hands together and nodded good-naturedly. "I take it I am your intention here? Fret not, my class is almost at its end. Would you mind waiting for a bit?"

"No, not at all."

Jackson sounds completely different conversing with his fellow Knight, a deep contrast to how he addressed Jinyoung nights before. He told himself not to take it personally, it was just formalities towards his superior.

Jinyoung huffed petulantly and turned to Donghae. "You are becoming too lax in handling your pupils. I genuinely expect a better performance the next time I visit."

Instead of taking offense at the blatant display of disrespect, Dongha let out a howl of laughter and pat Jinyoung's arm. "You envy them. I am quite aware how Eunhyuk was in your classes. His no-nonsense attitude is sure growing on you."

"They are truly fortunate to have a slacking Commander like you training them," Jinyoung pouted and snobbishly thwarted the Commander's hand. 

"I will take that as a sweet compliment," Donghae graciously bowed and winked at the young noble. 

Jinyoung scoffed and rolled his eyes but the quirk at the corner of his lips told he was anything but offended. "I'll take my leave now. I believe I have other concerns to answer to," he deadpanned and bowed towards Donghae. "It was pleasant seeing you again, Captain Wang." 

Jackson smiles thinly and cocked his head lower. "Likewise. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, Young master," he bid. 

Jinyoung nodded curtly and made his exit. He knew the way he acted was rude, unreasonable even. Jinyoung had nothing against Jackson; he had nothing against their family in general. However, he wanted to keep that line of cold relationship between. The more he interacted with the Im's, the more likely he would form a camaraderie with them. Jinyoung may be fine with that but his family is not. He is not too keen of starting a friendship that will most likely break. Even more, he is not too happy worsening the feud between the two families, which is likely to happen if he were caught as much as sparing them a glance.

"Clear your mind, it's foolish," he told himself. 

Jinyoung broke out of his reverie when he heard a gruff grunt. Pausing on his steps, he searched the perimeter of the empty colonnade only to look down and see a big dog on his feet. No, not a dog but a wolf. Jinyoung took a step back and clamped his mouth shut to stop himself from screaming. The last thing he wanted was to anger the beast. The wolf growled on its throat, forcing Jinyoung to lower his body and relax. He cursed under his breath. Out of all times he left himself unarmed, it had to be today.

"Stupid," he grunted. 

Jinyoung flinched when the wolf let out a guttural growl and snarled. However, much to his surprise, the creature lowered its head and dropped a stem of purple flowers blooming from top to bottom. Dumbfounded, Jinyoung could only blink and stare at the wolf. The creature tilted its head and stared back curiosity, its bright gold eyes paralyzing him. The once wild gleam in its eyes melted into liquid gold; calm and tamed. Jinyoung slid low until he knelt down on the dusty marbled floor. He clenched his fists to stop himself from shaking, watching patiently as the wolf crept closer and nudged his hands. 

"Wh--" 

He yelped in surprise when it licked his hand. Silently, he shakily glide his fingers from the sides of its body, feeling the softness of its tan and ash colored fur. Jinyoung picked up the flower and eyed its petals in wonder. It looked freshly picked and groomed, the stem was clean of its leaves and the flowers seemed newly bloomed. It looked faintly familiar but he could not quite decipher where he saw it. 

Suddenly, the wolf stood up and turned on its back. "Where are you going?" Jinyoung muttered, only to realize how idiotic it was to ask an animal such question.

The wolf briefly looked back at him but it huffed and continued on its path. The creature ran out of the colonnade and into the field. Before Jinyoung could warn the students, Jackson crouched down and happily received the wolf in his arms. To Jinyoung's astonishment, the beast's tail wagged enthusiastically and it began to pounce around in joy. It looked up to Jackson as the Captain began to chatter with the Commander, most likely explaining as to how there is a wild wolf amidst them.

"Jackson..." Jinyoung stared at the flower in his hands and looked back up to Jackson. "What is the meaning of this?" 

Jinyoung kept the flower as he mutely made his way out of the Academy. Unaware, Jackson watched his figure move until he disappeared among the columns. Jackson looked down on his wolf and pat its head as a reward, laughing softly when it feigned biting his hand. His smile dropped somberly as his gaze trailed up to the glass window of the Academy's library. Perched on the windowsill, Jaebum returned his gaze with a blank stare. Jackson’s eyes narrowed as he watched with firm eyes, huffing when Jaebum simply turned his attention back to the book in his hand and did not bother to address the grim look on his cousin's face. 

Later that night, Jinyoung sat himself on the rails of his balcony, twirling the flower in his hand as he stared at the quarter moon lighting the dark sky. A worn out book was left opened on the table, its pages fluttering briskly along the dance of the wind. The breeze was chilly, his flimsy night robe doing nothing to keep his body warm but he paid no heed. He gaze back down at the flower, a soft smile gracing his features as he inhaled the sweet yet subtle scent it possess. Gladiolus, the flower of Sincerity and Faithfulness. 

Jinyoung just knew it did not come from Jackson. 

And if he were to be honest, he is not completely against the intention behind this feat. He only knew one man bold and shameless enough to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am not too happy about this chapter. It felt too half-assed. 
> 
> Okay, so I am beginning to introduce the Language of Flowers so bear in mind that you need to pay attention to each detail starting from now on. Writing smart is honestly making me feel stupid. Writing 4 000 words of talking smart fried my brain. One of these day I’ll get fed up and return to my usual humor laced writing style. 
> 
> My classes are almost near so I won’t be able to publish every week. Sorry. 
> 
> I had to binge watch JJ Diary and tons of JJP youtube videos to get a good grasp of their character and chemistry. As much as possible, I want these characters close to their real life counterparts. It’s the realistic vibe that I’m truly after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 07/07/2020

The deep tintinnabulation of the Cathedral’s brass bell resounded in the mass land ruled by the kingdom, startling birds residing from tree branches and capturing the attention of the working citizens. Farmers paused from harvesting their crops. Knights raised their visors and lowered their weapons. The watchmen of the border’s towers clanked their rusty bells in tune with the rhythmic echo of the church’s bell. The citizens of the Kingdom bowed their heads in respect and murmured whispers of prayers and praises for the high heavens to answer.

“Rise my brothers and sisters. May the God’s divine protection guide you on your path,” the Bishop preached, hands raised high as he praised the divine. “For his name!”

“In his name!” echoed the devoting nobles filling the numerous pews of the Cathedral.

Jinyoung’s eyes remained close as the Bishop continues to say his words of farewell, blessing them with praises for devoting their time to kneel before the God. Behind the Bishop, the colorful mosaic windows glared bright and harsh, reflecting the sun’s high flares. The holy clock continues to chime until the 12th count, twelve in the afternoon; 12 generations ruling the Kingdom. Murmurs of lasting prayers filled the silenced Cathedral. The church choirs harmonized like an Angel’s melodious cry descending from the heavens. When the Bishop rang his hand bell, only did the nobles stood from kneeling on the pews and graciously bowed at the massive cross standing behind the Bishop.

“I will be on my way, Jinyoung,” Lady Park informed and kissed her son’s cheek.

“Please take care, Mother,” Jinyoung said and bid his mother farewell.

Till this day, Jinyoung can never understand his mother’s need to conduct an afternoon Tea Party with the Ladies of other Houses. However, if it keeps her occupied and away from his whereabouts, then it’s preferably a good hobby. Jinyoung respectfully bowed at his father and uncle before making his way towards the podium, nodding his head in greeting when he comes across familiar acquaintances. The choir’s voices had gotten louder and clearer as he got closer towards the Bishop.

“A pleasant afternoon, Bishop Hyeongdon.” Jinyoung kissed the red gem on the Bishop’s ring and bowed his head for the elder man to pat.

“A pleasant afternoon, Junior.”

Jinyoung pressed his lips to stop himself from scowling at the address of his name and simply nodded in acknowledgement. “My name is Jinyoung, Bishop.” That didn’t stop him from being overly petty, though.

“Ah yes. I am aware, young Park.” The Bishop belly laughed with a dismissive gesture of his hand. Jinyoung’s lips pressed thinly.

“An offering for his name,” he said and handed a brown envelope with the family’s insignia sealing the lip and three small blocks of gold. The Bishop’s smile widened into a grin, his gold tooth shining and nearly causing Jinyoung to cringe in disgust. Fortunately, a church boy came to receive the offerings.

“Ah, your charity will be rewarded with prosperity and beautiful blessings,” Bishop Hyeongdon cackled, the corner of his eyes wrinkling in pure delight as he laughed at his own humor.

Jinyoung rewarded him with a flat and tight-lipped smile and turned as the church boy bagged the envelope and gold before turning away to accept another offering from young noble. Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed sharply and a subtle sigh puffed between his lips as he faced the blabbering Bishop. What nonsense, he thought to himself. Forgiveness cannot and should not be bought. Sins are not paid with wealth. A corrupted fate is useless over an intangible belief.

Jinyoung fell on one knee and bowed his head towards the diamond and ruby encrusted cross before turning towards the Bishop.

“I shall take my leave now, Bishop Hyeongdon,” Jinyoung said with a smile that had the corner of his eyes folding like whiskers, shrouding his crude thoughts with feigned innocence.

“Ah yes. Responsibilities for the betterment of our kingdom awaits,” Bishop Hyeongdon waved with snark and grinned as blocks of gold was once again offered by the House of Lee.

Jinyoung uttered no more words before stepping down the marble podium, running a hand pass his hair as he heaved out his bottled annoyance. The choir’s harmony seems to be the only sound piercing through his senses and keeping him from breaking the perfect noble façade engrained in him. Jinyoung belatedly realized the absence of his bible and muttered a low curse under his breath. The young Park turned on his heel to return to the pews, only for his steps to falter at the unexpected sight he briefly caught at the corner of his eyes.

Eyes wide and head turning, Jinyoung’s lips parted in surprise when he recognized a man standing amongst the choir, his long hair ruffled messily yet still respecting the masculine beauty he bears. His white silk shirt glistened in the sunrays seeping through the bar windows and making him look more ethereal and serene, a complete opposite to how he carries himself from the days Jinyoung has seen him. Jaebum’s mouth parted as he sang a solo verse, the uniqueness of his voice buffling Jinyoung even more. It was sharp, high and powerful, yet so feather-like and soft at the same time. It was just so, _Jaebum_.

Through the years since Jinyoung started to attend in this yearly mass, Jaebum’s voice was something he only heard now. The tone was unfamiliar to him and foreign to his ears, though it wasn’t unpleasant at all. Quite the contrary. Or maybe he only managed to notice now because he paid attention and seen for himself the composition of the church’s choir. His musing came to a halt when Jaebum’s verse ended with a fading falsetto, causing goosebumps to rise on Jinyoung’s neck. He can feel heat travel to his cheeks when he realized he has been staring for too long and too intently that Jaebum took notice of his presence, raising a questioning brow at him when their eyes met.

“Curses…” Jinyoung spat lowly and turned away snobbishly just to protect the little bit of dignity he has left.

“That’s a first,” a hot breath fanned the back of his neck.

Jinyoung let out a loud yelp, loud enough to echo in the walls of the Cathedral and drawing the attention of the remaining masses in the hall. He profusely apologized and bowed his head before throwing a glare over his shoulder, meeting the flat stare of the young Commander. “It seems like you still lack manners with how you just invaded my space.”

“Oh, I thought you wouldn’t mind considering how you’ve been staring at me,” Jaebum retorted flatly with a shrug.

“How does that give you permission to come too close?” Jinyoung frowned. “And I was not staring.”

“Ah, then I take you were just admiring the view? Well, I wouldn’t fault you for that, Young Master.”

Jinyoung’s expression contorted in disgust at the proclamation. “You shameless pig.”

Jaebum shrugged again and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “You didn’t deny it.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s true!” Jinyoung argued indignantly, only to pause briefly and compose himself again. He was a respectable noble, he should act like one. “It’s hard to imagine you are a servant of the Church with that smugness of yours,” Jinyoung remarked, eyes raking over Jaebum’s form until they fell on the silver cross hanging around his neck. And no, he was not distracted by the low cut of the Commander’s clothing, nor the skin that came peeking out. Although, he did take note of the pale skin hiding from the sun’s harsh glare, but no one needed to know that.

Dear Lord, save him from sinning.

“Who ever told you that people in here are pure and in right conduct?” Jaebum asked skeptically, leaning suavely at the pillar and staring at Jinyoung with eyes that conveys a question whether he was an idiot or just plain naïve.

“Is that how you address the devotees of our God?” Jinyoung chastised.

“I commend the God, not the people grappling at his feet,” Jaebum deadpanned.

Jinyoung was taken aback by his declaration, although he wasn’t entirely offended. In a way, he can understand the Commander’s defiance. Somewhere buried in his mind, he shares the same sentiment. Even so, he refused to concede just for the sake of being difficult. “We are under the sanctuary of the God. Please behave yourself and please do cleanse that filthy conduct of yours, Commander Im.”

Jaebum raised an eyebrow at the remark. “I don’t note anything remotely filthy about my conduct. I am merely sharing a conversation with you.”

“How shameless are you? Please re-evaluate that narcissistic approach of yours. You are a Commander with lines and lines of battalion under your command. Carry your House’s name and act like a respectable leader, can you not.” Jinyoung flinched when Jaebum’s feline-eyes narrowed at him menacingly.

It appears he had crossed a line with his words.

“Young master, I did not become a Commander because of my name nor my attitude,” Jaebum enunciated with a somber tone, eyes dark and firm as he stared straight into Jinyoung’s wavering eyes. “Do keep in mind that a Knight’s position is not spoon fed, not even to nobles. Not even in my House.”

Jinyoung’s breath hitched and a lump slowly formed in his throat. “I apo-“

“Commander Im!”

Jinyoung paused midway when he saw Captain Wang sprinting towards them, skidding to a halt when he finally took notice of Jinyoung’s tense posture as well as Jaebum’s sour mood. He saluted towards the Commander and gave Jinyoung a nod of acknowledgement. Jinyoung had half the mind to call him out at the blatant disregard of his presence, however; he was far too engrossed in his own bitter reflection to even look at Jackson.

“My apologies for interrupting,” Jackson bowed and spoke slowly, as if he was frightened to break the heavy tension between the two high nobles.

“No, it’s fine,” Jinyoung assured, avoiding Jaebum’s gaze. “It seems urgent, so I’ll take this as my sign to excuse myself,” he smiled, albeit crooked. He bowed his head politely towards Jackson and placing a hand over his chest to address Jaebum.

Jaebum gave him a curt nod which confused Jackson and made him eye the young Park incredulously, as if he had questions but refraining himself for asking in fear of being nosy. Jinyoung spun on his heel and left the two Knights to discuss among themselves. His heart palpitated in his chest, echoing loud in his ears. A constant thumping pulsing in his head and chest, constricting the air in his lungs. When he exited the wooden doors of the Cathedral only did he managed to breath again.

Jinyoung leaned against a marble pillar and clutched his chest, feeling the familiar suffocating breathlessness he once felt when he first met Commander Im. He was once again reminded of the fear he felt the very moment he laid his eyes on the Commander under the light of the full moon; his fierce eyes, his cold gaze, his prided stride and the suffocating air around him. Jaebum’s coquetry apparently erased that impression in his memory.

Jinyoung took deep breaths and told himself to calm down. He didn’t understand why he was scared, bubbling with a spike of apprehension and worry. And it just made him angry. He had repeatedly told himself to never show any of these traits; to never give anyone an opening to his thoughts and leave them all clueless to what’s brewing in his head.

It was easy that way.

It was easy to ward anyone from getting too close.

When Jinyoung managed to convince himself of his bravado, he fixed his wrinkled silk shirt and finally took a step forward, only to be reminded _once again_ of his absent bible. A groan rumbled from his throat and he had to stop himself from pouting and stomping his feet because he didn’t want to walk back inside especially since the Cathedral is quite spacious. That, _and_ he didn’t want to cross paths with Commander Im again. Jinyoung is prideful but even he knows when to admit if he had wronged someone. He himself, does not like when everything he achieves is associated with his family. It was apparent how he belittled Jaebum’s capabilities and had wounded his pride. Jinyoung felt ashamed to face Jaebum again. But then again…

“I prefer not to vex uncle,” he muttered disdainfully. Jinyoung glanced at the door in dismay and scowled.

Jinyoung strode inside the Cathedral; shoulders high and chest puffing out proudly. Though, inside his head he repeatedly told himself to calm down and stop overthinking. If he ever cross paths with Commander Im, he just needed to express his apologies for being rude and imposing. Wait, isn’t Jaebum the one imposing? Jinyoung shook the thought away and continued on his way. The Cathedral was void of anymore crowd, excluding its caretakers who were sweeping and raising the cushions of the pews. Jinyoung peered at each pew he passed by in hopes of spotting the green binding, smiling when he finally does.

However, his smile morphed into confusion when he sees a stem of a white orchid and barely blooming blue hyacinths resting on the book’s cover. Jinyoung picked up the bible, careful not to let the flowers slide. His eyes began to wander around in hopes of seeing anyone watching him, but the caretakers were only complying to their responsibilities. He noticed that the cut stems were still wet, indicating that they were freshly picked.

Jinyoung found himself skimming through the library bookshelves, looking for a particular book that might sate his curiosity. Having found what he sought, Jinyoung went back to his desk, setting his bible and flowers aside. Here he was once again, cracking open a worn out book titled _Lingua Flora._ He read that Hyacinths had different meanings, depending on its color and origin but in general, it symbolizes remorse. Accompanying it was a stem of orchid, particularly a white orchid which express peace and agreement.

Jinyoung didn’t see anything that might coincide with their meanings. He stared at the innocent blooms in hopes of getting an answer but it was proven to be futile. Jinyoung closed the book shut and gathered his things. He might as well return to his home and ponder in his room instead of expressing his exasperation in a public space. This has been the first time he received two flowers hence he’s overthinking on what message it was trying to convey. Flustered as he might be, the sentiment of sending meaningful flowers was probably the sweetest gesture ever expressed to him. It lacked trite words found in letters or embarrassing gestures shown when courting… not that he believes he is being courted.

“You seem to be in deep thought, Master Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung’s attention snapped towards his new company, eyes widening at the sight of Namjoon hovering across the table. “Oh, good afternoon, Master Namjoon.” Jinyoung was immediately on his feet and greeted Namjoon with the noble’s high greeting. Namjoon smiled at him serenely and returned the greeting.

“What’s on your mind, if I’m allowed to ask?” Namjoon inquired as he gathered a rogue book lying on the neighboring table and placed it on his cart.

“It’s nothing interesting,” Jinyoung waved dismissively and handed the book for Namjoon to return to its respective shelf. Namjoon read the cover and raised a questioning brow towards the young Park’s direction. He finally took notice of the flowers peeking over the bible tucked under Jinyoung’s elbow.

“It doesn’t seem like it to me,” Namjoon chuckled and pointed his chin towards the flowers. The Keeper took great satisfaction in seeing the young Park ignore the flush creeping to his cheeks. “Since when did you take great interest in the language of flowers?” he chuckled.

“Since I began receiving them.” Jinyoung immediately bit his tongue. This is what he meant when he said he should be coped in his own residence. He tends to say whatever his mouth wanted whenever he gets too aggravated and most of the times, it results for him getting scolded for being imprudent. His embarrassment was further flared when Namjoon sent him a knowing smirk.

“Oh, a suitor?”

“I wouldn’t call it that.” Again. He should start sprinting back to his room before he says anything else beyond what he usually allows.

Namjoon hummed as if he didn’t believe any of Jinyoung’s words. He opened the book and skimmed through the pages briefly before showing Jinyoung the picture of the white orchid. He pointed with a smile. “As you’ve read, it means peace and agreement, whereas hyacinths,” he followed through by flipping on the pages again. “… meant regret. If you want to know their meanings, don’t take it too literally out of the book especially if you’re given a bouquet.”

Jinyoung’s brows furrowed. “But it’s not a bouquet.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes but his serene smile remained. “You’re straying. Both hyacinths and orchids are flowers expressing an apology.” Namjoon closed the book and placed it on his cart. “It seems to me that whoever you received it from truly meant what they are trying to say.”

“What makes you say that?” Jinyoung quirked with a jut of his lips.

“Hyacinths are not very common to use for apologies but when it is, it means that they are trying to make peace with you and the giver put great thought in doing so. Adding white orchids concludes that the apology is sincere... well, among many others they once promised you,” he chuckled. “Does that clear you mind?” he glanced at Jinyoung with a tilt of his head.

Jinyoung resisted the urge to tuck the purple strand that fell on his eyes and dimpled cheek, so he opted to tuck his arms beneath his chest as he leaned lower on the table. “What makes you think it is what’s bothering me?”

“You just told me,” Namjoon cackled and shook his head fondly. “Flowers are read through gestures.” Namjoon’s head tilted just a bit as he showcased a small grin, his dimples becoming prominent. “They have far too many meanings, depending on its origin, its color, and even the story on which where it was first used.”

Jinyoung followed Namjoon’s gaze down on the flowers swaying beneath his breath. He tried to ignore the way his heart began to beat against his chest, louder and louder until he can hear it pulse in his ears. Jinyoung pressed his lips together and nodded. Attention elsewhere, he failed to notice the fond exasperation glistening in Namjoon’s eyes.

After his rather interesting encounter with the young Kim, Jinyoung was found in his quarters back in the Park manor, his own copy of Lingua Flora cracked open in his hands. Gentle fingers flipped the pages carefully, eyes skimming over words and passing by portraits of flowers. Jinyoung eyed the flattened white Gardenia sticking at the upper corner of its page, the words _‘secret love’_ immediately capturing his attention. A few more pages and he came across purple Heartsease, it’s purple color seeping through the pages and creating a faded blue blotch at the space around it. _Peace of mind,_ it conveys.

Namjoon’s words echoed back in his mind, making him pause in bated breath. _“Flowers are read through gestures.”_

Jinyoung caressed the dry yet still smooth texture of the petals. “Clear your mind… and think of me…” his gaze turned towards his vanity mirror, eyeing the flowers resting on top of his bible.

A knock came on the door. “Young master, Master Youngjae pleads for your presence,” the servant’s muffled voice said.

“Please lead him to the orchard,” Jinyoung replied.

He sighed and motioned towards his vanity mirror, picking up the hyacinths and plucking them off the stem. He searched for the page of said flower before placing the hyacinth at a corner. Jinyoung closed the book and pressed down firmly. He did the same for the orchids before leaving his quarters to meet with Youngjae. When he arrived at the orchard, he sees Youngjae’s back against him and conversing with who he assumes to be his _dear_ cousin, Chanyeol and a shorter man Jinyoung can’t seem to recognize until he called for their attention.

“Did the devil in you burn or the like?” was Chanyeol’s first greeting when he saw his cousin brooding, as always.

“What are you doing here?” Jinyoung asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I live here?” Chanyeol replied incredulously.

“Unfortunately,” Jinyoung heaved and stared at the sky pitifully. He dodged with a surprised laugh when the giant attempted to reach him.

“Baekhyun decided to come with me, so Master Chanyeol took it upon himself to join us,” Youngjae replied joyously, uncaring when Chanyeol threw him an affronted look.

Baekhyun, the shorter man, chortled and gave Chanyeol a pat on the back. “Don’t mind us, it was my sole purpose to visit Chanyeol,” he slung an arm over Chanyeol’s shoulder and began to lead the elder Park away.

Jinyoung watched them go with disinterest playing in his eyes, only to laugh out loud when Chanyeol yelped as Baekhyun pinched his butt.

“What made you visit at this hour?” Jinyoung asked when he and Youngjae finally settled at the tea table at the center of the orchard.

The glowing flares of the setting sun dusted the pink petals of the Peach Blossoms, coloring the horizons with gentle rays of fading yellow and orange. The sky was slowly morphing dark, showing the brilliant shine of the stars one by one. Jinyoung admired them, the various shades of color blending in one sky. Its uncanny harmony felt surreal yet so natural at the same time, he wishes to capture its beauty in a painted portrait.

“Mother wishes for you to receive these,” Youngjae said as he slid a small yellow box across the glass table. “These are herbal tea bags,” he added when the young Park eyed the offering with so much incredulity, Youngjae had to laugh.

“Oh, do relay my gratitude for the gifts,” Jinyoung gawked as he pulled the box closer. “Though, you didn’t have to bother visiting this late.” Jinyoung fretted.

Youngjae chuckled and shook his head. “Mother insisted you receive them personally, and from someone she trusted too…” as he spoke, Youngjae’s tone dropped, eyes firm and any traces of his jest no longer present. “The Summit is near. We can never be too careful, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung’s back straightened as shivers ran down his spine.

The wind blew harshly, disturbing their peace and causing the trees to sway wildly along its chaotic symphony. The birds squawked, flapping their wings as they flew away from their unsteady homes. The last sliver of the sun’s gentle glow faded in the dark, coloring the skies with blues and black. The sudden eeriness accompanied the tension hanging heavily in thin air, drawing the remaining ease they once shared.

“Very much appreciated, my dear friend,” Jinyoung smiled sullenly, staring down at the box resting between his hands.

The Summit. Jinyoung was never thrilled even just by hearing its name.

“That aside, she sneaked some snacks for you in case you get sick of those peach tarts your uncle insists to serve every night!” Youngjae smirked coyly in hopes of lifting their spirits. It was also his façade to hide the fear he harbors in his heart. Jinyoung couldn’t be more thankful to his friend.

“He likes it organic,” Jinyong chuckled.

“Disgusting,” Youngjae cringed and shuddered at just the image of eating those sugary delicacies again. The two friends shared a heartfelt laughter before Youngjae had to excuse himself and be on his way. Jinyoung walked him until the manor’s gate where a carriage awaits for the young Choi to take.

“Take care, Youngjae,” Jinyoung bid. Youngjae rewarded him a wide grin, his wand waving far too enthusiastic for Jinyoung’s liking. Nevertheless, the child-like innocence brought a smile on his face.

Later that night, Jinyoung sat on his bed, pondering at the subtle warning Youngjae hinted. The Kingdom celebrates four major special days: The First Full Moon festival, the Royal mass which was conducted this afternoon, the Summit, and lastly, the Coronation. The first two happens every year. The latter two were a bit special though. The Summit is the most anticipated day for all the Noble Houses. The calling of certain individuals who can bring honor on their family’s name. A time for deliberation between the Head of the Houses, together with the Elders and Royal council.

A time where danger lurks in the shadows. 

And a signal of the end of the current King’s reign and the start of a new generation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? I feel like my way of description was too vague and pure nonsense only. Though, I don’t know why but I think Chanyeol is my favorite character here. I think he’s just very funny in this story lol.
> 
> Anyway, I gotta ask. Do the long chapters bother you just as much as it bothers me? I’m quite known to publishing lengthy stories and even lengthy chapters. I wanna know so I can reduce the word count if you find them too boring. It’s also a convenience for me since writing in formalities can be a huge pain in the peach. Though don’t let that affect your choice. I seriously wanna know.
> 
> Also, does it also bother you that I’m using Im Jaebum rather than Lim Jaebeom? I can do some editing if it does, I won’t really mind. I’m quite used to using Im Jaebum until he expressed, he preferred Lim Jaebeom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quickly proofread so there might be some mistakes I overlooked.

Kingdoms have always been ruled by a single Royal family, to maintain a lineage of power and order. All Kingdoms follow this unspoken rule; a tradition that has been practiced since the very first royal family was crowned. All Kingdoms but one. The consistency of Mousikos’ Royalty had always been questioned and criticized by neighboring royals. Some say it was corrupt. Some say it was a weak system. Others say it was pointless and even more abrasive in the honour of true Royals. However, they paid no heed to the whispers. Every Kingdom has its own set of beliefs and traditions, outsiders had no business with their affairs, and no means, have any right to question their practices.

The Summit is that unspoken taboo. A day where the Council finally decides to open its verdicts and possible candidates for the throne.

This year, the House of Park was highly expecting the success of their heir. He was a well-mannered man, a master in politics and economy, a strong fighter; the picture-perfect embodiment of a true noble. His eminence was recognized by the Scholars and Masters of the Academy, praised by the Royals of other Kingdom’s whom they do business with, and even acknowledged by the prideful House of Bae.

However, the heir, himself, remained apathetic to their glittered words. He had no interest for the throne. For years now, the House of Park had yet to take the throne, not since the 3rd King’s reign, who was also the last Park to rule. There were days where the heir desperately wished he was born to a different generation, just so he wouldn’t deal with his family’s extreme precautionary acts for his _‘sake’_ , as they say. 

“Just be calm, Jinyoung. Perhaps, it won’t be as appalling as you claim it to be,” Youngjae consoled.

“Save your sympathy, Youngjae,” the young Choi reeled at the reprimand and immediately bowed his head at the arrival of a new company.

“Brother, are you leaving now?” he asked as the elder man gently pat his head.

“I am afraid it is,” he chuckled and gave the young Park a lop-sided smile. “What do you say, Jinyoung. Shall we take our leave?”

“Yes. Please lead the way, Master Minho.” Jinyoung stepped aside and bowed as the elder Choi passed by him.

“No need to be so formal, we are in my residence now. Minho would have made me feel less aged,” he laughed wryly and spared a glance as the young Park silently followed behind his steps.

“I do not wish to slip at the presence of the Queen,” Jinyoung smiled apologetically.

Minho hissed in mock sympathy at the remark. “Ah, always prim and proper as our elders say,” he rolled his eyes.

“So it seems,” Jinyoung dryly amended as silence fell upon them until they reached the carriage waiting for their arrival. “I appreciate you accepting my invitation to travel together, Master Minho.”

Minho smacked his lips together and allowed the young man to climb up first before following behind. “Well, I’d rather you have me than your uncle,” he chortled. However, as his eyes fell on the tensed young man, his eyes gleamed and his lips fell into a thin line. “After all, that was the purpose of your invitation, was it not?”

Jinyoung cursed beneath his breath and tightened his fist behind his back. However, he caught himself once again and cleared his throat. “I apologized for my hidden agenda,” he bowed.

“Fret not, I’m not too bothered by it,” Minho waved with a flick of his hand, his fringes falling on his eyes. “Surely, you didn’t want to be caught at the blatant display of discourtesy towards Master Park.” As expected from the next Head of the House of Choi.

Admittedly, Jinyoung would’ve been disappointed if Minho didn’t realize his true intentions at all.

“Perhaps.”

Jinyoung was silently grateful that the elder man agreed despite the lie he was presented. However, he was as equally guilty for taking Minho’s time to converse with his own father who was also making his way to the castle. The two occupants of the carriage talked idly to make use of their time together. Jinyoung expressed his gratitude to Lady Choi for the herbal teas and fruit pastries she relayed the other day, much to the delight of the Choi heir.

“Mother would be ecstatic to hear that! Perhaps she will make more those tarts. Youngjae had been grouching for them for days now, it’s becoming too bothersome.”

Jinyoung laughed softly and shook his head. “Hmm, is that why I was missing one when he gave them to me?”

Minho gasped, affronted. “Oh, Mother will certainly know of that news.”

“Do promise to pretend you didn’t hear it from me,” Jinyoung said.

Minho winked. “You have my word, Young Master.”

Jinyoung could only shake his head fondly at the whimsical promise.

Jinyoung watched the elder man talked, excitement evident in his eyes as he praised and criticized his youngest brother. It was very much apparent how much he loves his youngest brother. Jinyoung went mum. He yearns to keep what they have and hopes that his family remained oblivious to his behaviour whenever he is in the presence of those he treasures outside of his bloodline. He didn’t want another discussion about ‘distractions’. He had enough of those in the long years of his life

Upon arriving at the palace, a Knight greeted them with a huge smile, a pair of buck teeth displaying and a spark of recognition in his eyes.

“Minseok!” Minho hollered gleefully, starkly disregarding the formalities and went to embrace the Knight.

The Knight paid no heed and gladly accepted the greeting, patting Minho’s back even. “Good to see you too, Minho,” Minseok said as they pulled away. “I hope you’re doing well too, Young Master,” he greeted.

Jinyoung returned the noble greeting with a pleasant smile. “I am, thank you for your concern.”

“I will be accompanying you to the hall,” Minseok relayed, much to Minho’s delight.

Jinyoung watched them in amusement. The two were childhood friends and had been together until the day Minseok decided to undergo Knighthood at the age of sixteen and graduated four years later. He and Minho barely had enough time to spare before Minseok was deployed to the North to serve as a watchman. And another four years passed before he came back, promoted as a Commander serving under the House of Im.

Jinyoung froze.

Shivers ran down his spine as realization finally downs on him. Will Jaebum be here as well?

Jinyoung hadn’t seen him since the mass. Of course, the other man had his own responsibilities to answer to and their town was not exactly small where they can cross each other’s paths. Furthermore, it wasn’t like Jinyoung sought him as well. It’s just that he never truly had the chance to express his apologies for possibly affronting the Commander. What if—

“…At the pub then?”

Jinyoung blinked at the question, finally breaking out of his musing while Minho and Minseok shared their plans for the night. This went on until they reached the Sky hall, where a long table was lined at the very centre of the room. Glass chandeliers hanged high above the ceiling, where a painting of the sky covered the scape, hence the name Sky Hall. Velvet blue curtains covered the wall windows, shielding them from the bright sun shining outside. The room was also decorated with flowery plants, resting inside jewel encrusted vases handmade by the Kang’s finest potters.

“This is where I leave you,” Minseok said with a courteous bow.

“I will see you around,” Minho waved. Minseok bowed at him and turned to Jinyoung and gave him a formal greeting before leaving.

“Shall we?” Minho mused and gestured towards the table where the Queen and the youngest Prince awaits.

“Lead the way,” Jinyoung smirked crookedly.

“Good afternoon, your Majesty.” Minho greeted with his usual charming smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling and his cheekbones high. He and Jinyoung placed a hand over their heart and bowed towards her, turning towards the Prince and doing the same.

“Punctual as always, the Park’s certainly lives by their rules,” Queen Hyolee gracefully chuckled as she set her teacup down.

“I will take that as a compliment, your Majesty,” Jinyoung remarked with a little smirk, causing the Queen to let out a laugh.

“Have a seat while we wait for the others to come,” the Queen gestured at the vacant chairs lining the sides of the table. Jinyoung felt the corner of his lips twitch at the sight of the young prince subtly asking to sit by his side. Amused, he indulged the silent plea and made his way closer to the young royal.

“Do you have something you wish to say that you cannot seem to hold your tongue?” Jinyoung jested under his breath as soon as sat down. He glanced at the Prince and found him sneering, but his countenance dissolved when the Queen cleared her throat.

“Yugyeom, please behave yourself at least until we are done here,” Queen Hyolee reminded.

“Yes, Mother,” Prince Yugyeom conceded with a small voice, his eyes cast down.

Jinyoung held back a snort and turned to the Queen to give her a sweet smile. However, he bit his tongue when he felt a sharp jab pressing at his thighs, his eyes trailing at the elbow digging at his flesh and finding himself staring straight at the Prince’s eyes. With a tight smile and threatening glare, he removed the limb and feigned to fix the collar of his coat, the same coat he wore at the Moon Festival.

Little by the little, the other guests began to arrive, familiar faces whom Jinyoung recognized and greeted formally with little interaction aside from the pleasantries. Minho from the House of Lee gave him a good pat on the back before joining Jumnyeon at the opposite side of the table. As always, one seat remained unoccupied. Jinyoung wondered if tardiness was something the Household of Im put into practice, considering they were always the last to arrive. But then again, he wasn’t exactly too keen on seeing Jaebum again.

When the last guest finally arrived, it wasn’t someone he expected to be.

“It seems I am the last to arrive. My apologies, your Majesty,” a feminine yet stern voice greeted.

“Lady Nayeon, you are as lovely as always,” the Queen muses and gestured for the seat vacant beside her. Jinyoung’s eyes followed her steps, back straight and eyes set firmly on her destination. She spared no glance at them and simply bowed towards to the Queen and Prince.

Jinyoung clenched his hands under the table and pressed his lips firmly in hopes of stopping himself from gawking. He can feel himself break in cold sweat and his heart pounded in his chest yet his expression didn’t betray his thoughts. The initial shock gradually faded and he found himself confused yet so nervous at the prospect of Nayeon’s presence instead of that shameless Commander.

“Now that we are all here, please enjoy your meals,” the Queen urged and by then, servants entered the hall with bottles of wine in their hands.

Jinyoung held out his hand in refusal when the servant made a move to fill his cup. “Water is fine,” he said. The servant nodded and later came back with a gold pitcher.

Jinyoung dismissed her afterwards. By his side, Prince Yugyeom snickered, possibly his way of mocking Jinyoung’s low tolerance to alcohol. The young Prince yelped and the table suddenly jerked, rattling the utensil and causing the wine to spill from the lip of the cup. Jinyoung blinked, wide-eyed as the Prince nursed his knee. He turned to the Queen warily in of fear of disturbing her meal, but he was very much surprised when she remained unbothered and continued to down her wine. Though, Jinyoung certainly did not miss the way the corner of her lips quirked at the rim of the cup.

At his peripheral, Jinyoung caught sight of Lady Nayeon quietly eating her steak. As if feeling the piercing stare, Nayeon’s gaze snapped towards him, peering through her long lashes as she slowly chewed. Their eyes locked, Jinyoung’s flat stare against her sharp eyes. Despite lacking the small feline eyes Jaebum and the Lady of the House share, Nayeon still seem to possess the strong and intense gaze ingrained in their Household.

“Is something that matters, Sir Jinyoung, Lady Nayeon?” The Queen addressed, her half-lidded eyes alternating between the two young nobles, as if daring them to voice out a taboo. The table was quiet with the exception of cutleries clacking on the ceramic plates.

Jinyoung hated it, how the attention seem to shift to them immediately despite the lack of verbal disturbances.

“Nothing, your Majesty,” Nayeon dismissed and went to cut another piece of her steak. The Queen turned to Jinyoung for answers but he merely smiled at her and took a sip of his water. Satisfied, the Queen nodded.

“Are you surprised to see the Im’s eldest daughter as their heiress?” Prince Yugyeom whispered.

“Not really,” Jinyoung answered. ‘ _But, I was expecting someone else,’_ he thought and peered at the Lady across him once again.

It wasn’t common for a Household to choose a woman to lead their House, lest special circumstances were inevitable. However, to his knowledge, the House of Kang seemed to be the only deviant to the rule, having women as their leaders for years. The presence of Kang Seulgi at the table was the very evidence of that.

Now that he thought about it, the Lady of the Im’s Household was also the Head before she married and the title was given to her husband. Jinyoung wondered if it was a tradition they followed or just a mere coincidence. But how so? The Head family has a son, a well-known Commander. Jinyoung could already tell how much of a headache this was going to be for him. He snapped out of stupor when the Queen repeated clinked her glass with a spoon, successfully gathering their attentions.

“Do bring the desserts in!” she chimed with a glint in her eyes.

Later. He’ll have time to ponder about this in his own space. He had some matters he had to settle in here.

While the Head of the Households attend the Summit with the Council, the heirs were to ‘bond’ with the Queen, as they say. It may seem like a small gathering out of entertainment but Jinyoung wasn’t naïve. He knew that this was a way for them to familiarize what it truly meant to be in the presence of true Royals. Their behaviour, their attitude, even the way they interacted with each other was something the Queen gauged. This gathering was simply a faux to observe them; a clear indication that the candidacy has truly began. Even if Jinyoung didn’t desire the throne, that didn’t equate he shouldn’t be on his best behaviour.

He’d rather deal with this than deal with his family’s never ending complains.

When their gathering finally came to an end, Jinyoung found himself back in the Choi’s manner, having no interest to return back to his own house. Certainly his uncle would ask for his presence and possibly discuss what transpired during the Summit; however, Jinyoung would rather sit with the Queen the entire day than discuss politics with his uncle for hours.

“I won’t be surprised if he were to send Sir Brian for you,” Youngjae sighed in sympathy yet a playful smile tug at his lips, as if the very thought was amusing rather sad.

“I’d rather he not,” Jinyoung grunted and picked up a stone and tossed it towards the fountain.

“It can’t be help. I know you are aware how much they want this opportunity,” Youngjae pointed knowingly, tugging the grass beneath his hands, unmindful of the dirt clinging to his skin.

“Unfortunately,” Jinyoung sagged and his lips scowled, prompting Youngjae to laugh even more. “My predicament is not for your amusement,” he grunted and made a move to hit the younger. “You’re fortunate to pursue what you want freely.”

Youngjae giggled, falling on his back and staring straight at the tree shading them, his eyes fluttering close when sunshine passed through the gaps of the leaves. “I have to agree, I do have it easier than you. I am the youngest in the family and I am free from court duties, and yet why did I still pursue what my House specializes? Maybe… because I want to make my family… proud of… me…”

_Silence_

Jinyoung felt a pang in his chest as he stared at his friend, looking so peaceful and beautiful under the rays of the sun, albeit the heaviness of the way he spoke. Why does he always say the most unnecessary and insensitive things? “Youngjae—“

“Uncle Youngjae!” Jinyoung’s attention turned towards the colonnade and saw two children running towards them, one girl and one boy. The boy, Jinyoung was familiar with but the girl was someone he just met now.

Youngjae slowly sat up and opened his arms wide, receiving the children with giggles and a tight hug. “Ah, what’s gotten you so happy?” he cooed and pulled them back into the hug, twisting his body as if he was lulling them.

The boy finally took notice of him and his face broke into a wide grin, breaking away from Youngjae and jumping towards him. “Uncle Jinyoung!” he screamed and went to climb on elder’s lap.

“Hello there, Jaeyoon,” he greeted and re-arranged the child so his knee doesn’t press at Jinyoung’s thigh. “How have you been?” he asked and gently tucked the child’s hair behind his ears.

“I’ve been good! Aimee and I are playing hide and seek!”

“Aimee?” Jinyoung quirked an eyebrow and turned to Youngjae questioningly.

“This is Aimee,” Youngjae introduced and made the little girl face the young Park. “Aimee, this is uncle Jinyoung, my friend,” he spoke in a gentle voice, coaxing her to at least look at Jinyoung.

“Hello,” Jinyoung smiled, his eyes softening and body relaxing. Children had always had a special place in his heart. Something about their innocence and honesty just made him want to give them everything, he didn’t know why. Or maybe he does. Maybe he wanted them to keep that innocence; something he was robbed off during his childhood. Dismissing the thought, Jinyoung turned his attention back to the child warily staring at him. “I didn’t know Jaeyoon had another sister,” he said. As far as he knew, Youngjae only introduced him to Jaeyoon and Seoyoon. Meeting Aimee certainly caught him off-guard.

“Oh, they’re not siblings,” Youngjae said, tilting his head innocently.

“Then—“

“Jaeyoon, Aimee. Where are you? I’m coming to get you!”

Jinyoung was startled when the two children let out a high-pitched squeal and scrambled on their feet, running behind Youngjae in hopes of hiding their little bodies. They let out giggles and peeked over their uncle’s shoulder. The sight would’ve been endearing if it wasn’t for the fact that Jinyoung recognized that voice.

“Hide us!” Jaeyoon squeaked and burrowed his face on Youngjae’s back.

“Shhhh!” Aimee chastised.

Jinyoung’s eyes were trained towards the colonnade, holding his breath as his chest pounded. Then, a cool breeze flowed passed them, soothing and gentle if wasn’t for the fact Jinyoung was so tense. It was dripping with heavy tension when the rustling stopped and all that came was silence.

“Found you!”

The children screamed, piercing their eardrums. Though, Jinyoung was oblivious to the auditory assault since he and Youngjae screamed along with them, possibly even louder. Jaeyoon and Aimee pushed Youngjae to get away but they were too late and arms wrapped around their torso, lifting them off the ground.

“No! Uncle Jaebum! Let go!” Jaeyoon protested and struggled relentlessly, Jinyoung worried he’d fall or hurt himself. Aimee, however, only giggled and squealed happily.

Jinyoung’s gaze remained glued to the ground, averting his eyes away from the young man behind them. He tensed when he felt a weight dropped on his back, only to relax when he heard a sweet laugh whispering on his ears.

“Hello, uncle Jinyoung,” the little girl said.

“Hello, Seoyoon, how are you?” he asked and twisted slowly to hug the little girl.

“I win! I caught Jaeyoon and Aimee! I’m amazing, right?!” she grinned. Jinyoung’s heart melted at her bright smile, something that seemed to run in the Choi family. He pulled the little girl closer and pat her head, gentle as to not ruin the braided bun tied there.

“No! You cheated! You have uncle Jaebum!” Jaeyoon protested, still stuck in Jaebum’s arms, not that Jinyoung knew that since he still refused to acknowledge the man.

“Uncle Jaebum and I are a team! We caught you. We won!” Seoyoon pouted and pointed at her brother.

“Uncle Jaebum, higher!” Aimee squealed.

“Uncle Youngjae!” Jaeyoon whined.

“Now, now. Calm down,” Youngjae consoled and stood up, dusting his pants for any remnants of dirt and grass. “It’s just a game.” He sighed and went to take his nephew from Jaebum. “Of course, it’s uncle Youngjae who won!” he cheered all of a sudden and went to ran away from his niece, who screamed and thrashed around Jinyoung’s hold, effectively hitting his chin. Jinyoung grunted and doubled over.

“Oh no!” she gasped and covered her mouth in despair. “Uncle Jinyoung, I’m so sorry,” she whimpered.

“Oh Lord, Jinyoung are you okay?” Youngjae frantically came running back, setting his nephew down before tending to his friend.

The young Park pressed his lips to stop himself from hissing in pain, just a little act to prevent the little girl from crying, but it only amplified the throbbing pain on his lower lip, where his teeth sunk at the impact. “I’m okay. It’s not that serious-“ his words were cut short when a pair of shoes stopped in front of him. Jinyoung felt Seoyoon moved away from him, her little sobs clawing at his heart and tightening his chest painfully. “Don’t cry, Seoyoon,” he cooed.

Jinyoung swallowed thickly when Jaebum crouched down his height, his eyes boring straight into his as he caught Jinyoung’s chin between his fingers, tilting his head to examine any injury sustained from the hit. Honestly, Jinyoung wasn’t even the least bit worried. Sure, Seoyoon hit hard but he didn’t think it was enough to bruise.

“What are you doing?” he sneered, peering at the Commander through his fringes. “Let me go.”

“Don’t be such a whiner, I’m just trying to see if you got hurt.” Seoyoon burst out crying just by hearing the word ‘hurt’ and it was enough for Jinyoung to jerk away and glare at the man.

“I told you, I am fine,” he huffed petulantly and stood up. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry.” Jinyoung beckoned the little girl closer and lifted her up, careful not to ruin her dress. Seoyoon wrapped her little arms around his neck and buried her face at his chest. “Look at me, see, there’s nothing there,” he tilted his head to show his chin, proving no blemish formed. 

“He’s still beautiful, Seoyoon, don’t cry,” Jaebum said out of nowhere, causing Jinyoung to feel a tug inside his chest.

Jinyoung glared at him over the little girl’s head, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. “Would you stop that?” he spat lowly.

Jaebum merely crossed his arms and shrugged. “I’m just trying to comfort her. Don’t you agree, Seoyoon, Jinyoung is really pretty, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Seoyoon hummed and nodded her head, her sobs finally dying down.

Youngjae snorted, his lips between his teeth in hopes of stopping himself from laughing at the noble man’s scandalized face. Jinyoung glared at him and gritted his teeth threateningly but it only seemed to prompt the children to laugh at his expression.

“Very pretty indeed,” Youngjae nodded, biting his knuckles to stifle his laughter.

Jinyoung silently glowered one last time before sighing in resignation. “What are you doing here, Commander Im?”

“Playing,” Jaebum deadpanned, a ridiculous sight of a man crouching down with one boy on his back and another girl playing with his hair. Jinyoung stared at him flatly, only to realize that he was serious.

“Unbelievable, you seem to have a lot of free time,” Jinyoung mused. “Is every land your playground?”

Youngjae chuckled uneasily and gently pulled Jaeyoon away from Jaebum. “Jaebum is free to roam around here. He’s family,” he chuckled and lifted his nephew up, much to the little boy’s dismay.

“Pardon me, what?” Jinyoung reeled.

“You don’t know?” Youngjae gawked and then turned to Jaebum, who remained indifferent. “Jaebum is Seoyoon and Jaeyoon’s uncle; he’s my brother in law.”

* * *

Notice: This end note is gonna be hella long so feel free if you want to read it or not.

First of all, thank you so much for your comments last chapter, although all I did was ask if you guys preferred the long chapters or not. I didn’t expect an elaborate explanation as to why you guys like it. Still very much appreciated though. (You also didn’t answer if I should edit Lim Jaebeom or Im Jaebum).

Truth to be told, last chapter I was actually about to announce that I will discontinue this story, or at least put it on hiatus. It’s not honestly about the views or kudos, because I don’t really care about it. The one time I ask for comments is when you guys want some clarifications because long chapters tend to have a lot of compacted information, sometimes it gets confusing.

Anyways, back to the issue at hand, the reason was, I really loved the concept and theme of this story. However, I feel like I’m not giving it justice. It just so messy to me and I still can’t make a good run for each chapter. Just to let you guys know, last chapter was actually inspired by Frozen 2, you know that melody of ‘Into the Unknown’ hence the choir and church scenario.

Second, do you notice that Jaebum doesn’t have much appearances here, and when he does it’s always short and full of nonsense? I’m a little worried you might find this boring because of the lack of interaction between the main pairing.

Third, I don’t respond to comments much because I’m very awkward. I’m not really used to receiving compliments, more so with my writing. Receiving compliments literally leave me speechless. 

Fourth, I am a really bad procrastinator. Like, it usually takes me one month to update. It’s actually more like 3 weeks of procrastinating and 1 week of actual work. And my end notes actually take about 1/3 of each chapters.

There are a lot of things I still have to learn and apply whenever I right stories. Yes, I do a lot of research for this. Sometimes it frustrates me that I can’t deliver this story the way I want it to be. I started this impulsively, without any proper preparation and actual plotting so I’m a really bad mess.

That’s why I am very thankful to your comments. I am thankful you still read this story despite the mess that this is. I feel like I always have to do well because I take your time, reading this nonsense and still see the good in it. I don’t feel pressured, don’t worry. I’m fine.

To those who read this till the end, I’m thankful for hearing me out but also sorry for dropping this on you. I hope this doesn’t change how you once perceive me as a writer. And I’m also thank you gave this story a chance until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, this is the last long chapter notes you'll see me do. I hope I didn't come off as whiny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel nervous to publish this and I dunno why.  
> beta'd by me. early apology for mistakes.
> 
> Anyways, how's everybody's comeback? What's your favorite track?

“Jinyoung? Did you hear me?” Youngjae questioned skeptically and stared at his perplexed friend.

“I certainly did,” Jinyoung huffed, eyes his still wide. “How come I just heard this now?” he demanded and pointed them both.

“You only met me two weeks ago…” Jaebeom replied aridly.

“You never asked,” Youngjae shrugged, his lips jutting out as he carried Seoyoon and kissed her cheek affectionately. “Furthermore, I don’t think it was an information relevant for you… considering your circumstances,” he grimaced and stole a glance towards the nonchalant Knight.

Well, Jinyoung certainly couldn’t argue with that. Thinking about it now, it does seem irrelevant. He couldn’t even comprehend as to why he was making a fuss out of it. Jinyoung felt ridiculous and a tad bit embarrassed. It’s not always he gets fluttered, very rarely in fact. Out of all times, it had to be at the presence of the man he was trying to avoid. Ah, not really. He did say he wished to express his apologies for offending the commander but he didn’t want to seem desperate or ashamed. Though, he wanted to be sincere- Oh dear, he was beginning to lose his mind.

Jinyoung was pulled out of his stupor when he felt a tug on his trousers. Blinking, he stared down and was met with big, round brown eyes looking at him. Aimee’s eyes shone like golden brown tea, glistening under the sunshine; bright and radiant yet so alluring at the same time. Mesmerized, Jinyoung remained frozen as he and the little girl locked gazes.

“What is it?” he muttered endearingly, still stuck in her innocent gaze. 

“You’re so pretty.” she said, almost in awe. Jinyoung felt peculiar about the way she talked. It was apparent that she wasn’t from their kingdom. That knowledge had him glancing at the silent Commander, who seems to be occupied with Youngjae.

Shaking the thoughts away, Jinyoung smiled at her and held both of your hands. “Thank you, but I think you are more beautiful.” he chuckled.

Aimee giggled, her two little buck teeth peeking out. “Uncle Jia Er said so too!” she said.

Jinyoung smiled, the corner of his lips puffing out and his eyes crinkling. “Well, your uncle certainly have eyes.” It wouldn’t hurt to indulge her little fantasies.

“That’s right! Uncle Ji Er have really good eyes. He’s also a really strong Knight!” she beamed. “Uncle Ji Er always wins and he loves me very much!

Jinyoung’s heart swelled with fondness. It was apparent that Aimee loves her uncle and it seems that her uncle equally adores her just as much. The little girl looked so proud and happy as she spoke of him, her eyes big and bright, her smile wide and beaming. Deep inside his heart, Jinyoung felt envious. He has nieces and nephews too but they weren’t as radiant Aimee or even Yoonjae and Seoyoon.

His family was just… monochromatic.

Jinyoung loves his parents, truly he does, and he knows that they treasure him as well. But sometimes, sharing the same flesh and blood could only take them so far. The only time they ever converse were during hours of meals or grandiose celebration. He felt a cold distance between them, and the darker side of that feeling, was that he doesn’t care it exists.

Looking down on the little girl, Jinyoung smiled weakly. “Aimee, I-“

“Young Master!”

Jinyoung flinched and stepped away from the little girl as if he touched fire. Aimee stared at him, confusion in her eyes but he gazed pass that and focused his attention on the Knight calling his name. “Sir Brian,” he bit his tongue when he realized he nearly stuttered.

The young Knight looked at him with worried eyes but when he recognized Jaebum’s presence, he frowned. As if catching his thought, the Knight immediately straightened his back and cleared his countenance of any expression. “Commander Im,” he saluted.

Jaebum’s expression was void as he returned his respect towards the other Knight. “Captain,” he addressed.

Jinyoung can sense the heaviness in their gazes. It was as if they were conversing through their eyes with the way their brows furrowed and their lips curled. And Jinyoung knew why. In Brian’s eyes, it was odd to see him in the same vicinity with an Im. Granted, Jinyoung may not be vocal about his distaste of the Im’s Household, with the exception of the shameless young Commander, it does not equate that he sees them with a good light. In fact, Brian was aware that Jinyoung distanced himself from his family’s affairs. 

“Is something that matter, Brian?” Jinyoung voiced out, shifting on his feet when it took counts before the two Knight’s broke away from each other’s eyes.

“Ah, yes. I apologize for the sudden interruption but your uncle was searching for you.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but click his tongue in annoyance. “What did he want?”

Brian sighed and his shoulders dropped, as if he was as equally tired as the young Park. “You know that is beyond my knowledge,” he answered.

“Can you just reason that I am with Master Minho?” he grumbled, raking his fingers pass his hair out of petulance.

Brian frowned in disapproval. “You can’t use his name like that, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung flinched at the sudden address of his name. Often times, he keeps forgetting that aside from being his guard, Brian was also his friend. It wasn’t often he addressed Jinyoung so informally, but when he does it was within reason. And as of now, the Knight had every reason to berate him.

“Uhh, I’m certain my brother wouldn’t mind,” Youngjae said weakly, cradling Seoyoon in his arms as he shifted his attention between them.

Brian smiled at the young Choi, his gaze softening and his lips falling into a small smile. “I am aware as well, Youngjae. However, do not let this be a habit,” he said softly and full of understanding. Jinyoung was flabbergasted. “I am aware that this is not the first time Jinyoung has done this. One of these days, his uncle will start questioning your family and I know that is something both of you wished to avoid.”

That, for certain, is a true claim. The admission left a bitter taste in Jinyoung’s mouth and it was also apparent on his face when he grimaced. Suddenly, a cold feeling washed over him. If Brian already caught whiff of his excuses then it won’t be long before his uncle founds out. That man will not hesitate to cut his ties with the Choi brothers and that alone had him exhaling shakily. _He hated it._

“You’re leaving?”

All their attention shifted towards the small voice coming from behind the young Commander. Jinyoung can feel his heart aching at the sight of Aimee’s crestfallen face and sad eyes. She looked so small hiding behind her uncle, staring at them like they did her wrong and they were guilty.

“I’m afraid I am,” Jinyoung answered sadly. He extended his hand out and Aimee immediately accepted it, allowing Jinyoung to lead her close and kneel before her. “Why do you look so sad? Big girls don’t cry.”

“Uncle Ji Er also said girls are beautiful when they cry, so it’s okay.”

Brian snorted at that, but immediately turned away when Jaebum threw a glare towards his direction. Jinyoung, save his soul, continued to kneel and was left dumbfounded. “Uhm… I-.” Honestly, he had no words.

Fortunately, Brian had the mind to excuse them and Jinyoung, albeit still lost, bid his farewells and even promises Aimee they’d meet again. In a poor attempt to express etiquette, Jinyoung nodded silently at the Commander and followed Brian out of the Choi Household. They were both silent on their walk. Jinyoung had nothing left to say to the Knight. Surely, he’ll get his answers directly from his uncle. He had a perfectly good day but of course, at the end of it, he was still a Park and he cannot run away from that.

Before they reached the gates, Jinyoung heard a faint call of his name. Pausing on his steps, he turned around and was surprise to see Aimee running towards him. Even from that distance, he see and _feel_ her radiance, smiling at him so widely as her dress and hair fluttered with the wind. He waited for her arrival with a smile.

“This is for you,” she grinned as she handed him a small bundle of yellow pansies.

Jinyoung, albeit perplexed, accepted her gift and held her hand. “Thank you,” he said.

“Keep them,” she said as she let go of Jinyoung, staring at him through her lashes. It was both adorable and amusing in Jinyoung’s eyes. “In your coldness, there is warmth in your eyes. I wish to convey that to you.”

Taken aback at such words, he turned to Brian for questions but the Knight was equally puzzled as he was. “I-, I am flattered,” he stuttered.

Aimee hummed and took his hand again. Jinyoung allowed himself to be pulled down, wondering deep in his mind as the girl giggled to his ear. “In my eyes, you are more special. With this gift, may you see my heart and thoughts—“

“Aimee—“

“Shhh,” she shushed as she pressed a finger on her lips. Her eyes were closed as she smiled, mischief in the lilt of her voice as she continued to giggle. “… that is only full of you,” she continued.

Jinyoung can feel his cheeks heating. What confession in broad daylight. She’s a little girl, she cannot be smitten by him… can she? “Aimee, I am flattered but-“

“Please do not be confuse,” she said, still smiling at him. “I am merely a messenger of love.”

“Pardon?” Jinyoung gaped.

Aimee took a step back, and another and another, until she turned and finally sprinted away from him. Jinyoung watched her leave, countless thoughts spinning in his head and making him daze. What was on her mind? he thought to himself. He was pulled out of his stupor when Brian squeezed his shoulder, a playful grin imprinting his features.

“It looks like you have a suitor,” he teased.

Jinyoung gasped and slapped the Knight’s arm. “You cannot possibly think she is serious.” 

“Oh, I believe she is,” Brian chuckled. “Children do not lie, Young master.” He jerked his head to the side, silently asking the young Park to follow.

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes in defiance as he complied. “Of course they do… they can.” He was raised to lie, after all.

“Then do you think she’s lying?”

_A beat of silence_

“… No,” Jinyoung said weakly and looked down on the flowers in his hands.

He admits, he was more than flattered. His heart did some wonders in his chest and it had him thinking. He was certain that these flowers did not come from Aimee. Well, she did say so. Brian led him the stables, the sound of clattering and hoarse whines reached his ears.

Suddenly, Brian paused at the entrance of his horse’s fence. “Is Youngjae courting you?”

“What?” Jinyoung sputtered, dumbfounded. Brian was staring at him with one brow quirk but the way his eyes hardened, had Jinyoung questioning what was the motive for that question. “You do know that Youngjae is a dear friend to me for so long, right? Why do you assume something as ridiculous as that?”

Brian shrugged, the sound of rusty metal lock clanging as the Knight pulled the rod with a questionable amount of force. Jinyoung flinched and gritted his teeth at the ringing noise. “My presumption is quite justified considering you’ve been spending so much time with him since he came back from Erthe.”

From that perspective, Jinyoung can agree that, that might be the case. However, Brian had been with him since they were young. He knew more than anyone else that Youngjae was dear to him and that they were merely friends. There shouldn’t be any room to question their relationship.

“Come on up,” Brian said as he secured the saddle on the horse’s back and pat the leather seat to urge him up.

“Can I just walk with you?” Jinyoung pouted.

Brian’s brow shot up in surprise but. “Your uncle is waiting for you at the manor.”

“I am not in a rush to indulge him,” Jinyoung grumbled and turned away petulantly. “He already spoiled my afternoon, the least you can do is prolong the inevitable.”

Brian had a thoughtful look and Jinyoung pursed his lips. His expression brightened when the Knight sighed and nodded. “I’ve been giving you a lot of passes today, aren’t I.”

“It just means you are in a pleasant mood,” Jinyoung retorted as he followed the Knight out of the stables.

Brian laughed, throwing his head back as he hollered in amusement. “Perhaps I am…”

Silence fell upon them as they finally existed the Choi Household. Jinyoung was deep in thought as he stared at the flowers in his hands. Pansies weren’t really something the Choi’s nurture. They prefer to grow medicinal plants in their gardens and although pansies had its health benefits, there are more herbs that were more effective than the flower. Though, Youngjae does have his own orangery and that space possibly had all the flowers that can grow in the temperate of their kingdom.

Perhaps Brian was right- However, it made no sense. Youngjae could give these to him with no problem. There was no need for poetic verses or secret admiration. The Choi might be kind and a tad bit shy but he was also upfront and at times, too honest for his own. Furthermore, it was Aimee who gave it to him.

“Brian, can I ask a question?” Jinyoung absently muttered.

The Knight glanced at him and hummed. “What is it?”

“What do you know about the House of Im?”

Jinyoung looked up when he was met with silence and he found his friend looking at him as though he lost his bearings. Jinyoung was not happy with his countenance. “What’s with that all of a sudden?”

“Can you answer me or not?” Jinyoung huffed.

Brian rubbed the back of his neck and continued to walk again. “Well, my knowledge is as limited as yours, I guess,” he said. “Your uncle knows better than I do, just to let you know. Maybe you should ask him?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “I’d rather hear it from an impartial side.”

Jinyoung can never gather even an ounce of information from any of his family. They all hate the red knights and Jinyoung was certain all they would ever sputter would be profanities and disgust towards the other Household. Brian may be serving his Household but he also trained in the Knight Academy under the House of Im. Furthermore, he was also an outsider of their kingdom. If Jinyoung were to ask anyone else, Brian would be his best choice.

“Indulge me,” Jinyoung prompted.

“Okay… what do you want to know?”

“It came to my knowledge that the Choi’s have some sort of relation to the Im’s.” When Brian merely raised a brow and waved his hand, staring at him expectantly, Jinyoung ought to elaborate. “They are brother-in-laws.”

Brian gaped in understanding, only for his brows to furrow again. “Jinyoung, I’m certain you are aware that marriage between noble houses is common. _You_ of all people know this.”

Jinyoung paused. He keeps forgetting the fact that he was nearly married off years ago but that was only because he and Shin Yi Eun were never intimate, and it was never brought up again due to shame. However, this subject was beyond his current direction of interest. He had other pressing matters than his own family affairs.

“I know that,” he replied sarcastically. “It’s just, the way Youngjae relayed that to me seems like it’s the most common of knowledge I should know.”

“What? Him being politically related to the Im’s or political marriages in a general sense?”

“You are stalling,” Jinyoung pointed at him accusingly.

“I am not,” Brian huffed. “Though, I guess I can understand his wonder. Marriages among the houses is arranged to maintain not only power but also connection. You know how beneficial it is to have a semblance of control in the privileges of other Houses. That’s why the Bae’s and Kim’s try to be so tight knit about their selection.”

Jinyoung knew that. His parents had reminded him one too many times to try and converse with Lady Irene and Namjoon. Although he can confidently claim his good relations with them, it was apparent that their relationship was merely civil rather than camaraderie. Jinyoung try not to insert himself too much in politics. It was simply messy and too complex for him to focus on.

“The House of Im observe the opposite rules, however,” Brian said somberly, pulling Jinyoung out of his thoughts. “As much as they can, they try to expand their connection within the noble Houses. It’s understandable though. They are the main offense and defense of this kingdom. It’s in their best interest to have easy access to the other Houses.”

“What do you mean?”

Brian’s lips pursed thinly. “Like say, their connection to the House of Choi allows them immediate access to medical assistance. It’s also easy to take hold of the harbor if they ever need to assemble the Armadas, and that would be thanks to the Lee’s,” he shrugged. “And many more I guess. All of those privileges in exchange for prioritized protection. Despite how power hungry the Im’s are, it does not change the fact that family was something they value. They have integrity, that’s why it’s easy for other Houses to trust them.”

“You know, I find it odd how much you actually know about the structures of the Im’s connections,” Jinyoung mused. The Knight narrowed his eyes at him but all Jinyoung could do was feign ignorance and look the other away.

“Oh, make no mistake. What I tell you now is still the surface of their power. The roots run deeper than you think it does, Young master.” Brian took a heavy breath and stared at him directly in the eyes. The Knight’s eyes were firm and dark, shadowed by his lashes and long fringes. “I’m actually surprise your uncle did not educate you about this considering that you are his heir.”

“Maybe he thinks it will just be an inconvenience to me?” even to his ears, Jinyoung knew he sounded uncertain. 

“Jinyoung, did not wonder why your House was excluded in those political marriages?” the Knight pressed coldly.

Yes. Yes, he was aware but he never questioned it. After all, the reason was glaringly obvious. “Isn’t it because our Houses has been on feud for decades?”

“Did you ever wonder why?”

Many times, he thought bitterly. It was such an irony to him how his family had lectured him how vile the Im’s were, how greedy they were, how antagonistic. But never once had they ever told him why. He was always left to his thoughts about it until he eventually grew tired and simply allowed them to whisper to his ears. The only difference is that, he too, had stopped listening to them as well.

“Aside from the feud between your houses, the Im’s have nothing to gain from your House. If they need weapons, the House of Kang can provide that for them. If they need funds, the Royal family can arrange that. There is really no reason for them to be in favor with your House.” 

The stark reality of such cold relationship between the two Houses had Jinyoung pausing on his steps. Oh dear, he could only imagine the difference it would’ve made if he heard all of this from his uncle. He wondered what else Brian knows, what animosity between the families had been hanging over their heads. Jinyoung wondered what his future would’ve been if he bore blind resentment towards the Im’s Household. It was, for the lack of a better word, revolting. All his family knew, with the exception of him and his sisters. God, he prayed that they were kept in the dark as well because if he ever finds out that he was the only one, he would be disappointed in them.

They cannot treat him like a doll.

With his silence, Brian took that as a sign that it was the last of their conversation. He urged the young noble to get on the horse before jumping up himself. He pulled Jinyoung’s arms and wrapped them around his waist. He took the reins and began to canter the creature. The ride was fast and left no more room for words. That’s why, when Jinyoung spoke, Brian barely heard him.

“What?” the Knight hollered. He gently pulled the reins, the horse slowed but not too much, just enough for Brian to focus on the noble’s words without the winds shushing them.

“I have a favor to ask of you,” Jinyoung muttered. Brian cannot see him but with the way Jinyoung’s voice lowered, he knew it would be something drastic even for him.

“I already gave you one too many for to—“

“Please…”

Brian’s lips was immediately sealed shut and his face was void. In the harmony of the harsh winds, his eyes widen as words continue to slip pass Jinyoung’s lips. White noise filled his ears, his heart beating like percussions in his chest. His hold around the reins tightened and his eyes were sharp and blazing. It was a cacophony in his head. However, it did not deter him.

“Swear that to me,” was Jinyoung’s firm command. “Do it for me, as your friend.”

“Okay… I promise,” was what the Knight said.

“Thank you.”

Brian would do it, whatever he promised, he would do it. However, he does pray and he prays hard, that it would not come to that point.

Jinyoung was immediately summoned to his uncle’s office the very moment he got off the horse. He gave his Knight one last gaze before following his sister back in the manor. As expected, he was interrogated as to what occurred during the Queen’s meal. His answers were clipped and curt, prompting a frown from the elder man but Jinyoung did not care. His uncle demanded his attention but Jinyoung did not spare him even an ounce. He said what he needed to say and when he finished, he excused himself with the pretense of rest.

He does not want to be anywhere near his family, at least for now. Hence, there he sat in his room, the book of flowers cracked open as he searched for those pansies. Aimee’s words continued to resound in his memory and it did not fail to cause his heart to jump. There was no doubt in his mind. Jinyoung may be clueless at times but he was not _that_ dumb.

“I am thinking of you…” he muttered as he ran his fingers on those printed words, his eyes haze yet soft.

There were only three of them in that garden. Youngjae was definitely excluded and that left none other than that shameless Commander. Honestly, it wasn’t like Jinyoung wasn’t aware. He was simply in denial of it. He refuses to acknowledge the fact that Commander Im Jaebum might’ve been his suitor. But no matter where he may look at it, it all still narrowed to the young Im.

Every time Jinyoung received those flowers, Jaebum would always be around. Even that time at the Academy where a wolf gave him those Gladiolus, he was certain Jaebum was somewhere there. Jaebum would be the only one bold enough to do this to him. Ironically, that shameless Commander does not even have the _balls_ to do it himself.

“How low… using a little girl to confess,” he snorted but he never took his eyes off the single stem of flower twirling between his fingers. “What cowardice…” he chuckled, light and airy. His heart fluttered gently and his gaze endearing as he caressed the silky smooth petal.

Jinyoung plucked one flower of its stem and gingerly placed it on the book. He grabbed his quill and began to write those words, intricate curves lining around the flowers. Jinyoung hoped his memory served him well at remembering those words because maybe… just maybe, it will grant the Commander leeway towards his good graces.

Yes, Jinyoung loves to play. And his favorite game had always been tug of war.

He closed his book with a snap, a small smile gracing his lips, as he stood and made his way towards the balcony to stare at the stars and moon adoring the dark skies. For the first time in a long while, he looked forward for the morning to come.

Jaebum was silently reading his book by the lake, back against a tree as he relished the gentle and cool breeze, when he felt something settle on his head. He calmly diverted his gaze from the book and craned his head to look up, his eyes widening at the sight of the young Park staring at him with a playful glimmer in his eyes.

“Hmm, am I perhaps asleep?” was what he said. The young Park snorted and rolled his eyes. “Or perhaps I’m not,” he amended with a nod of his head. “What brings you here? It’s rare of you to seek for me.”

“I did not seek for you,” Jinyoung denied with a huff.

“Mhm,” Jaebum hummed with complete indifference.

He closed his book and set it aside. His hand went to his head, feeling something soft yet light settling there. Removing the unknown object, he was perplexed at the presence of a flower crown on his head. He quirked a questioning brow towards the young Park, even more confuse when he was met with a challenging stare. Jaebum scrutinized the wreath. It was obviously done by someone who was new to it. The weaving was loose and the stems showed scars of being continuously bent and twisted.

“Are these the flowers I gave to you?” he questioned when he took note of its dry and worn state. The yellow pansies were yet to wither but signs of its limited time showed.

“So it really was you,” Jinyoung accused indignantly. Jaebum’s lips quirked into a faint smirk at the sight of color tinting the Park’s ears and cheeks. “You flaunt yourself around me, always, yet you cannot be upfront with flower giving?”

Jaebum scoffed and shook his head in fond exasperation. “What do you want to hear from me?” he asked, a smirk at the corner of his lips. 

“What do you want me to say?” Jinyoung retaliated, yet his eyes cannot seem to stray from the way Jaebum tugged at the stems of the flowers in the crown; the way he loosened the tangled stems and tug them back smoothly, creating a clean and tight braid of greens.

“I think I like it better when you’re this defiant.” Jaebum was mocking him that much was very apparent but still, Jinyoung dismissed that. The way Jaebum carefully slipped the end of the stem pass the gaps of carefully tangled braids was more mesmerizing, and he did it fast and smooth too.

“I think I like it better when you shut your mouth,” was Jinyoung’s quick reply.

“Are you being sarcastic with me?” Jaebum grinned, causing Jinyoung to flinch back in surprise. The Commander’s eyes were shining with mirth, posture relax and calm.

“When have I not when it comes to you?” Jinyoung retorted and crossed his arms. Jaebum tugged the last end of the stem and tucked it tightly. He looked around where they were seated and began to pick some wild daisies within arm’s reach.

“Am I that special?” Jaebum mused as he plucked the excess leaves and stems in the tiny flower. He squinted his already small eyes as he slotted the daisies between the small gaps of the tangled stems.

Jinyoung snorted with a roll of his eyes. “There’s that narcissistic counterpart.”

Jaebum let out a laugh, throwing his head back and exposing the long expanse of his neck for Jinyoung to stare at. Catching himself, the young noble turned away with a cough. His brows rose in confusion and surprise when he felt something fall on his head. Looking up in wonder, his breath hitched and his stomach buzzed pleasantly. Jaebum was so close, hands hovering on top of Jinyoung’s head yet his eyes were boring straight at the man before him. His smile was small and was rather fond, the bright sun serving as a gentle halo above his head. Jinyoung pressed his lips together to stop himself from stuttering.

Even when Jaebum pulled away from him and leaned back on the tree, Jinyoung still felt him so close. “They look better on you,” he said softly, almost like a sweet and airy whisper. “Amongst the flowers in this garden, my eyes are only set on you.”

God, what did Jinyoung allow himself to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiii!!!! I’m finally back! 
> 
> Do I still have my readers? God, it’s been 6 months? I feel so bad but I have to laugh because those recent comments in the previous chapters had a knack for timing. I was already half way into this chapter when I read them and I’m actually relieved. Usually, stories without getting updated for so long tend to be left so I’m glad and grateful that there are still some who enjoys this. 
> 
> It’s not actually that I don’t have the inspiration to write. I just don’t have the time. Classes has been so brutal to me. I actually had a breakdown about a month ago cuz the workload was just so overwhelming. Fortunately, it’s Christmas break. I think I can publish 2-3 more before classes again. 
> 
> I hope it wasn’t too fast. I mean, I think I already hinted everything since chapter one. I’m gonna give some spoiler here. The book of flowers will be very essential in the future chapters. 
> 
> Really sorry for the long wait. And don’t worry, if I put a story on hiatus or discontinue it, I always tell so ahead of time. For now, this story is still far from the label. Happy Holidays everybody.


	7. Chapter 7

Disdain. If there was a word for his feelings right now, it would be disdain. Jinyoung brows furrowed and lips pressed into a thin line as he eyed the poorly weaved flower crown perching on his lap. Jinyoung had to learn making it by his own hands; too embarrassed to ask for his sisters’ assistance. Certainly, they would try to pry why he was trying to make flower crowns. They would most likely assume he was trying to impress a lady.

Just the thought of it had Jinyoung nearly scoffing.

“This is just a form of apology and a token of my gratitude,” he told himself, lips pouting while he tried to ignore the imperfections of his craft.

He tried not be so meticulous; passing the experience as something worth honing for any future promises… not that he’d make flower crowns again just to express his feelings… or anything else for that matter. Jinyoung resisted the urge to take it apart again, just feeling the itch of fixing the bent peony or tightening the stems to make it look seamless and not done by novice.

These were his thoughts last night.

“You don’t have to be so uptight,” Jaebum said.

“Shush,” Jinyoung immediately snapped as he gripped the stems of cosmos and lavenders. It smells so good but the petulant part of him refuse to unwind in fear of loosening the stems and having to start again. 

It was so frustrating how Jaebum made it look so doable while he struggled with the weaving since last night. And now, he had to lower his pride just to ask the young Commander how to properly weave flowers. Honestly, it was already mortifying enough when he asked for a favor and failing again to make even just one will have him dying on the inside. Not to forget, the number of times their fingertips brushed against each other during the process. Or even the way Jinyoung allowed the Knight to be physically close to him, their shoulders side by side. 

“You know, it doesn’t take overnight to immediately master something you just learned,” Jaebum carefully said.

Jaebum’s lips tightened in surprise when Jinyoung threw a cold glare towards his direction. That should’ve made him feel triumph but his petulance to prove the commander wrong overrode his joy. “Watch me,” he said.

Jaebum’s brow rose in question but a wry smirk crept at the corner of his lips. “Why are you so eager? It’s like you’re trying to make a point.”

Jinyoung glanced at him briefly before turning back to the task at hand, literally. “I am not eager,” he grumbled. He reached for another stem of lavender and carefully slipped it between his hand and other stem that was in his hold. 

“Are you mad at me?”

“Did you do something to warrant my anger?” Jinyoung retorted.

“The way you sound makes me think I did,” Jaebum shrugged as he leaned against the tree. He silently watched as Jinyoung sighed and eyed him over his shoulders, eyes blank but lips pouting. He noticed how the young Park’s grip tightened around his unfinished craft then back up to the innocent woven floral crown on his head. Jaebum’s brows shot up in realization. “Are you mad I fixed that for you?”

The way Jinyoung tensed already told him everything he needed to know.

“No,” Jinyoung denied snobbishly, turning away with a snap and keeping his back against the Knight. “That’s childish.” _Fixed it? Was there something wrong with it?_ He wanted to snap but he held his tongue.

“Interesting…” Jaebum mused teasingly. “It still looks better on you regardless.”

Jinyoung still refused to face the man but he can’t deny the little jump in his chest. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to calm down. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere with me,” he said as he looped the stem around the bundle in his hand, tugging it slightly to make sure it was tight.

“Oh, so it is really about that.”

“Can you stop with that already?” Jinyoung scowled. “You are very exasperating.”

“Hey, you came to me I did not sought you out,” Jaebeum defied with a rather easy-going grin.

“Excuse me? I was not the one elusively handing out flowers.” Honestly, seeing him smile so openly and widely like this was such a new sight for Jinyoung. He was a completely different man from the one he met during the Full Moon Festival. He was far from the intimidating and fierce Knight that stood over him. Now, Jaebum looked like a normal noble man; calm, glowing and even youthful.

“Hmm, if you don’t want them I can just take them back,” he said and went to reach for the one resting on top of Jinyoung’s head.

Out of instinct, Jinyoung evaded him and put quite a distance between them. “I… I didn’t say I don’t want them.” Realizing how passive he had become, he immediately straightened his back and schooled his expression, keeping his chin up. “I mean, you already gave them to me.”

“Which is it, really,” Jaebum muttered and eyed him incredulously but the way his eyes glinted and his lips twitched at the corner gave away just how much he enjoyed toying with Jinyoung. “Isn’t that for me though?”

“And you gave it back, so it’s mine now,” Jinyoung retorted with a roll of his eyes before turning back to his unfinished flower crown. He was almost done anyways, which was a pleasant thing to know since his purlicue and forefinger was already sore from keeping his grip for so long.

“I also gave you my heart, how come you’re not claiming it as your own?”

Jinyoung reeled, eyes wide and body frozen. All mirth was lost in Jaebum’s eyes and all was left was void. His eyes were piercing as he locked them with Jinyoung’s, posture relax and free of any tautness. Jinyoung’s thoughts were blank, not even the usual nagging voice echoing in his head whenever he hears something ridiculous. There was this distant thumping behind his ears, playing with his focus until it gradually became apparent, beating louder and louder, and harder until he realized that it was his own heartbeat.

Heat rose to his cheeks, rendering him speechless and flabbergasted that he lost grip on his flower crown. Even when the stems burst and scattered on his lap, Jinyoung remained motionless. White noise filled his ears yet the faint sound of the gentle breeze and the river surging continued to penetrate his senses, keeping him grounded and also proving that he was very much awake and not stuck in a limbo of dreams.

What was he supposed to say?

“Am I interrupting something?”

Jinyoung sucked in a deep breath as if he was deprived of it for so long. His attention turned to the side where a rather young man eyed them with uncertainty. He was tall, hair just a tad bit curly at the ends, and he was clad in a loose tunic, brown trousers and black boots coated with mud at the soles. Despite how big his upper clothing was, the built of his figure was apparent.

“Captain Jeon,” Jaebum addressed with a nod as he stood.

“Captain?!” Jinyoung exclaimed, immediately clamping his lips close at his sudden outburst. Though, he cannot be blamed. The man looks so young to be a Captain, granted they might only be a few years apart. However, Jinyoung had never met anyone younger than probably Jackson, to take the position. It was baffling. But then again, Jaebum is already a Commander so the thought may not be worth the surprise, after all.

“He may not look like it but Jungkook is a skilled swordsman and a tactful Captain,” Jaebum explained.

“You’re too kind, Commander,” Jungkook grinned, showing his pair of buck teeth and crescent eyes. No doubt Jinyoung looks like a fish out of water with how frequent he had been gaping for the pass minutes or so.

“I’m an honest man, Captain,” Jinyoung shivered as he felt eyes directed his way yet he refused to acknowledge them. “I mean what I say.”

“That you do, Commander,” Jungkook agreed with a lazy grin, then he turned to Jinyoung. “I am Jeon Jungkook, Captain of the Order of Sphinx, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Young master,” he saluted and bowed.

“Likewise,” Jinyoung acknowledge with a careful nod of his head. There was a rather interesting lilt in the young Knight’s tone, a heavy drawl only heard at the southern port village of the Kingdom. Jinyoung would know, since the ports were under the rule of the House of Lee and Jinyoung frequently visits for business reasons. 

Jaebum tore his eyes away from the young Park and absently tucked a strand of his hair behind his ears. “What business do you have with me?”

There it was again. Jinyoung perked at Jaebum’s sudden change of tone and speech. Even his mannerism was noticeably different, or at least in Jinyoung’s eyes. Jaebum looked somewhat firm but not stiff. A cool yet light aura was filling the spaces around him, almost as if it was a second skin. Jinyoung was once again reminded that it hasn’t been that long since he’d known the Knight so he’s not entirely entitled to press his claims about his change of behavior.

“Commander, Captain Wang request for your audience in the field,” Jungkook reported, though his crescent smiling eyes has yet to relent. If anything, he looked and sound delighted.

Jaebum’s brows furrowed. “Jackson? What does he want now?” he muttered under his breath before turning back to the waiting Knight. “What for?”

Jinyoung was even more perplexed when Captain Jeon’s grin widened. “A duel.”

The young Park turned back to Jaebum who let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course…” he grunted. Captain Jeon giggled- _what?-_ and nodded eagerly. “It seems I have to leave you on your own, Young master,” Jaebum sighed and turned towards him with his outstretched hand.

Jinyoung eyed him warily before taking his hand, careful not to hold too tight as he pulled himself up. He was taken aback with how rough Jaebum’s palm was, most likely from blisters of sword training and combat. Even when the Commander released his hold, Jinyoung could still feel the ghost of his touch, barely scratching the soft skin of his own palm. It left a slight burn there, not painful but definitely felt.

Jinyoung stared at his feet, his heart dropping at the sight of scattered flowers and loose petals. He tried not to let it show, but deep down, he felt disappointed at the destruction of his craft. It might sound trivial, however he was proud of it. His finger joints were sore and stiff from holding the wreath together for a long time and his legs were numb from sitting on it for too long. It was something he genuinely enjoyed learning and doing.

Jinyoung flinched when a flash of black passed before his eyes, his breath stuttering seeing Jaebum’s broad back hunched at his feet. Not too long, twisted and crooked purple flowers swiped close to his line of sight, obscuring the features of the man before him. With shaky and hesitant hands, Jinyoung received them albeit incredulously.

“I’ll give you new ones later,” Jaebum said, still out of Jinyoung’s sight.

“Ah- I though you already left,” Jinyoung said.

“Jungkook did,” the captain replied.

When Jinyoung finally lowered the flowers, the first thing he noticed was the messy fringes lightly swaying before the Commander’s small eyes. It gave the Commander a much more youthful and innocent look; the way his eyes were soft yet shining behind the shadow of his hair, his shoulders slouched and head tilted lightly to the side. Jinyoung’s fingers twitched at the urge to set his fringes aside but he chose to clench his hands instead. 

Jinyoung’s chest constricted. “You best be on your way then.”

Jaebum’s stare at him lasted longer than it should, causing Jinyoung to shift on his feet. “Yeah. Should I walk you out?”

“No need,” was Jinyoung’s immediate response. Jaebum didn’t even blink at the rejection and only nodded. Jaebum saluted at him one last time before walking away.

Jinyoung could only watch his back with a sigh. He looked up the sky in desperation then down to the withering flowers in his hands. He wondered to himself if those flowers were the perfect representation of what was happening in both his head and heart; twisted, crooked and disarray.

Jinyoung sat at the tea table in silence, relishing the cool breeze and soft rustles of leaves surrounding him. He eyes his finally finished flower crown. It wasn’t perfect but it was better than the first one. The knots were neat and the flowers weren’t crooked and ready to fall off its stem. True to his words, Jaebum did once again, sneak in the manor just to give Jinyoung a fresh batch of the same flowers he had given.

“I did say I’ll pick out fresh ones,” he mused and retreated back in the forest before Jinyoung could even say anything. Well, it matters not, he supposes. The less time he spent in the manor’s premises the better… the safer.

The rest of the afternoon, Jinyoung spent weaving the newly arrived blooms. It had only been a day since he learnt the new craft but he was gradually becoming addicted to it; eager to see how much improvement he had accomplished with the little hours he invested with them. Lavender and cosmos looks so well together and the pale shade of pink, sky blue and purple of lilacs were such a refreshing sight, complimenting the monochromatic purple shade of lavender and cosmos.

“That’s interesting.”

Jinyoung jerked at the sudden remark and reeled, sighing in relief when it was only his ever so dear cousin. “Chanyeol, what brings you here?”

Chanyeol’s lips were puckered as he stared at Jinyoung. “That’s unusual,” he said and slowly made his way towards the table, warily sitting across the other Park.

“What is?” Jinyoung sighed deeply, setting his flower crown aside.

“You seem to be in a pleasant mood. Did something good happen?” Chanyeol asked, resting his chin on his palm. He briefly glanced at the purple headwear before meeting Jinyoung’s eyes again. “Did you meet a pretty Lady or the like?”

Jinyoung’s lips twisted in disgust. “Why is that your first assumption?”

“You had that look of your face.” Chanyeol shrugged one shoulder.

Jinyoung absently fiddled with the loose ends of his flower crown, briefly checking it for any damages he might’ve caused. “What nonsense are you on about?” his brows furrowed.

“You look smitten.” Jinyoung’s breathing stopped. “It’s unsettling…”

“Pardon?” Jinyoung snapped. Dear god, he didn’t croak that. Him? Smitten? By who? 

“Oh, there’s the prissy princess again,” and just like that, Chanyeol was back to his smug and impish grin. Although, some traces of discomfort was still seeping from his bones, the way his shoulders and posture remained stiff or even the way he smiled. 

“Chanyeol,” Jinyoung warned. “I have no more reserved patience for your games.”

“Oh yes. I like you better when you’re ready to snap my neck.” 

_“I think I like it better when you’re this defiant.”_

Jinyoung paused and blinked at the sudden echo in his head.

“There’s that look again!” Chanyeol exclaimed, startling Jinyoung. 

“Chanyeol,” Jinyoung once again warned, his eyes narrowed.

“I’m really curious cousin,” Chanyeol whined. “No woman had ever capture your attention so this is intriguing.”

“Now why are you so rooted at the assumption that this is about a woman,” Jinyoung huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, for one you didn’t deny it,” Chanyeol cheekily pointed. “Unless it’s not a woman,” he deflated, almost disappointed at the thought of his assumption to be wrong.

“It isn’t,” Jinyoung deadpanned.

“Well…” Chanyeol licked his lips and puckered them again. Something flashed in his eyes and whatever next that may come out of his mouth, Jinyoung would surely feel a headache afterwards. “Is it a man then?”

There are times where Jinyoung wondered whether Chanyeol was smart, stupid, or just plain reckless. This is one of those times where it’s all at once.

Jaebum really had the eye for picking flowers. Or so he was told.

“JB, it’s pretty,” a little girl said, crouching down and peering beside the elder man. “What is it?”

“Bird of Paradise,” he said, carefully twirling the stem between his fingers. “It’s the Kingdom of Erthe’s symbolic flower.”

“I’ve never seen it before.” Her bright eyes admired the bright orange petals, in awe of its resemblance with that of wings, the blue stems stretched like a newly awaken bird ready to take the skies.

“It only grows in the Erthe,” Jaebum explained.

“Then how come you have it?” she asked. She held out her small hands and Jaebum gave it to her without much thought. “Is it for your lover?”

“No,” he said. “It’s given by a dear friend.” His lips fell into a small smile as he watched her with tender eyes.

“What for?” she asked.

“To send a message.” Jaebum eyed the flower on her small hands.

“What does it say?” she asked again. Jaebum let out an airy laugh, patting her head gently. He placed a finger at his lips, shushing her gently. She pouted but nodded in understanding. “Then what about your lover? Aren’t you going to give her flowers today?” she asked, placing the flower back on Jaebum’s outstretched hand.

Jaebum chuckled and set her fringes aside. “I already did,” he said. “But I don’t have a lover yet.”

The little girl’s lips pouted and her eyes widened. “You don’t?”

“No.” Jaebum shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Then soon?” her features lit up, eye bright and smile wide.

“Soon,” Jaebum said.

The little girl giggled and then stood up, running up hill with her bare feet. Jaebum shook his head fondly, watching her back until she disappeared at the other slope. He leaned on his arms and turned back to the direction of the town, eyeing the high roofs and stone block buildings. The bell tower stood tall among others excluding the grand palace’s walls and towers. Behind the castle was the view of the vast ocean, stretching across the horizon. At the far edge of the town were pink blooms of peach blossoms from the House of Park’s orchard. 

Jaebum tilted his head in wonder, simply staring as if he can see pass the thick covers of those trees. He can still see it, see _him_ , simply sitting amongst those blooms and most likely keeping himself busy. He can still see him blankly staring at his disarrayed craft, see the way his eyes widened at the sight of Jaebum, and even the way he looked flustered at the presentation of his new gift.

Thinking about it, it was probably the first time Jaebum gave him flowers directly. He wondered if that would become a normal occurrence from then on. “Huh…” he huffed.

He eyed the single flower perched on his lap but his attention was quickly taken away by the strong gust of wind, a flock of birds flying over his head and taking off to wherever their destination may be. The young Knight savored the cool breeze, closing his eyes and basking at the gentle rays of sunshine raining upon him. The lullaby of the rustling grass beneath him lulled him into tranquility, his back finally resting on the earth.

Opening his eyes, Jaebum stared at the cloudless and bright blue sky, arms folded under his head. “When… is soon?”

“That sly man…” Jinyoung chuckled in amusement. A faint shade of pink colored his cheeks as he stared down at the cursive words etched on the parchment pages.

_First love._

His delicate fingers traced the dried ink of the paper, a small smile gracing his lips. _First emotion of love_. He caressed the old and worn pictures of lilacs, feeling the smoothness of the surface as though he was touching the thin petals themselves.

_“Soothes the trembling and passions of the heart.”_ He chuckled as he read the words out loud, taking a short breath and smelling the faint yet sweet scent of lavenders. It put him at ease, recalling how he drew them to his nose the very moment he got a hold of them, flustered at the act of delicacy yet none too ashamed. 

_Joy in love and life._

Jinyoung felt a gentle tug in his chest but he paid it no mind, an elated rhythm of beats spreading from his chest to the very tips of his fingers, hearing the muffled _dum-dum-dum_ throbbing behind his ears. Jinyoung let out a shuddering breath as he continued to read the words, each seconds just causing him to be antsy the more he tried to distract himself from the reality that is resting on his vanity table.

The sunrays slipped through the open doors of his balcony, shading every corner of his room with orange and yellows; the light reflecting his mirrors and glass. The sun had long been trying to rest, peaking at the edge of the world and letting its gentle orange glow spread across the land before it completely lets the world be submerged by the darkness of the night. The whispers of the wind continued to knock on his window, some taking the opportunity to invade his space but very much welcomed nonetheless.

Jinyoung sighed and closed the book. He stood up and placed the book on his bedside drawer and then made his way towards his vanity. The shadows of his door frames stretched across the room, he passed and stepped through them, eyes solely focused at the innocent knots of flowers steps away from him. Pausing, Jinyoung admired his work; fascinated at how natural it looked overlapped by the gentle rays of the remaining sunlight. 

“It’s too bad I used all,” he said as he caressed the petals.

He would’ve liked to pin one of each back in his book, the way he always does whenever he received new flowers. It somewhat became a tradition to him; reading each messages of the flowers and then keeping them in memory pressed between pages. By now, his Lingua Flora had stopped taking residence in one of his bookshelves and rather took liberty of staying on his bedside drawer.

It flustered him but every time he caught sight of the book, all he could think about were the words Jaebum tried to convey through his gifts. At first it was cowardly, but now it became endearing; poetic even. Jinyoung cannot fathom what goes in the Commander’s head however, that may be why he was intriguing. He kept Jinyoung on his feet, wary of what else he might do yet all the more excited to see more.

Jinyoung’s life had been in a constant loop, a neverending cycle of blandness; surrounded by the same people, hearing the same honey coated bitter words, passing by the same dark walls. Jaebum, as a stranger, was that one thorn Jinyoung couldn’t ignore on his path. It made him pause and look around, made him turn to the open window rather than just the walls at his other side. The window that Jinyoung had always forced himself to look away from, because through that window was something vast and unknown; a sight he will never see or a field he can never explore.

However, with something blocking his path, Jinyoung was left with two choices; to remain standing there or to look for another way. Did he want to continue in the same cycle again? To pass the same walls? To greet the same people? To hear the same words? Was he scared to venture out of his familiar path and into the unknown way that tempted him to cross? He didn’t know. 

Commander Im Jaebum’s sudden presence in his life was already questionable as is and pondering more on how he is as person will only add more questions. Jinyoung, admittedly, is a very curious man. It was that very trait that caused him to entertain the idea of welcoming the young Knight, so the more he discovers new things about the man, the more he’ll want to know more. It’s dangerous, of course he was aware of that. But sometimes, maybe like Jaebum, he cannot help but simply fly close to the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the progress is too fast, just to let you guys know once again that everything has been set since chapter one. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I tried my best.
> 
> Anyways, January was definitely a rollercoaster ride for all of us but I hope we can all start happily and at ease with our new beginning with the boys. It had been 7 for 7 from the start and it will remain as 7 for 7 until our last ‘come and get it’ with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever JJP story.
> 
> Writing in formalities is super hard and nerve-wracking. I hope I was able to meet your expectations. This was something I saw in twitter getting requested and although it wasn't a direct request for me, the challenge was intriguing.
> 
> This is not exactly based on Romeo and Juliet but the base of the story is similar. This is just a spur of the moment writing and I was scared that I won't be able to set a good plot but as I wrote the Houses, I became more curious on what's about to happen next. 
> 
> I am hoping to keep you all hooked before the thrill of the new come back dies down. 
> 
> I piled tons of information here so I encourage you guys to ask questions and clarifications. 
> 
> By the way, @wetrustinjjp this is all your fault!


End file.
